Angels, Winchesters and Tricks: A Very Special Mixture
by HermioneGranger197
Summary: Set Pre-Apocalypse, what happens when you put Castiel, Gabriel and a BRAND NEW ANGEL smack-dab in the middle of the Apocalypse? A lot of fluff, some OOC and all the angst we have come to know and love! (Reviews are appreciated, and all recommendations will be taken into account!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is a first attempt at Supernatural fanfiction and I apologize if the characters aren't enough like themselves. Enjoy!

* * *

It was about 1pm and she was just sitting on her bed, minding her own business. There hadn't been any leads in weeks and she was getting bored. All of the sudden, Gabriel materialized in her bedroom, and fainted. She hoisted him up and placed him onto the bed, arranged him nicely and ran to the computer. She found the number for Bobby Singer and called him up. After a lot of transfers and conversations with people who certainly weren't him, Dean picked up the phone. "Bobby?" she asked.  
"No-uhm, yes. This is Bobby. How did you get this number?" he asks.

"Not now Dean. I need Bobby on the phone immediately."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Dean shouted, furiously.

"I'll explain later, but right now I have an arch-angel passed out on my bed who looks like he's just been dragged through the 9 circles of hell _and_ purgatory. GET BOBBY ON THE PHONE NOW!"

Dean made a choked noise and dropped the phone. There was a loud rustling noise from behind the girl. "WHERE am I" Gabriel asked, trying to get up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Calmly!" the girl said, putting the phone on speaker. She eased him back to a laying position. "I promise I am not a demon. Look" She produced a spray bottle of water with what appeared to be a cross inside of it. She sprayed herself with it and nothing happened. She offered Gabriel the bottle, asking him if he'd like to test it. Gabriel kind-of believed her, but sprayed her a bit anyway. The girl didn't even flinch. Gabriel collapsed back into the pillows right when Bobby's voice erupted, growling, over the phone. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, but I swear to God, if you've done anything to hurt Castiel," here the girl interjected.

"Bobby, calm down or you're gonna bust something." Muffled snickers followed by a loud thump and a groan could be heard over the line. Gabriel smiled. "I never said anything about Cas. I said an arch-angel. I have Gabriel here; he just appeared and passed out. He came to not 2 minutes ago and before you ask, no. This is not a ransom call, this is not a threat, nor a 'ha-ha, the demons have the trickster' kind of phone call. I am not a demon, but you need to get your asses to Virginia Beach, NOW. I'll call if Cas shows up though." At that second, Cas materialized and rushed to Gabriel on the bed. "Speak of the Devil" the girl said over the phone, and in the blink of an eye, she had a very pissed angel holding her by the neck up to a wall. "Who are you and what have you done to him?" Cas demanded. "Not an angel, a demon, nor anyone supernatural of any kind. My name is Laura and I suggest you let me down". Cas looked skeptical. "Why should I trust you?" "Because you know me Cas. And, because when your big brother arrived and passed out on my bed, I didn't freak. I Googled Bobby's number (You're not that hard to find" she said louder, to make sure he heard her) and called him up. When Dean answered, I had him give the phone to Bobby. I also proved via holy water to Gabriel that I am not a demon. Now, may you please let go of my neck?" Cas dropped her quickly with a hard look and she landed lithely on her feet. "Now", she said, turning Cas around, "Who are YOU?" Another figure had arrived in the room, standing in the shadows. "I am a, person of interest" the voice drawled, in a pronounced British accent. "Oh, well come in and have a seat Crowley. Just, not on the bed or the seat in the far corner" She turned away from the voice and moved towards the bar. "Would you like a drink? I have your favourite, some Craig from '67." She turned with the glass in her hand and was met by 5 shocked stares; she seemed unfazed by the sudden number of people in her room. "What? Who the hell else can just appear and speaks like that? And besides, the only way he would have known to show up here would be if he was at Bobby's house with you guys, meaning he brought you here."

"She has a point," concedes Bobby, dismissing the drink comment. He turned to the bed and asked Gabe what had happened. As Bobby fussed over Gabriel, Laura gave Crowley his drink, which he smiled at approvingly, and turned to the Winchesters. "Hello Dean, Sam" she said holding out her hand. In one fluid motion, Dean moved to take her hand, but let slip his intentions. Rather than spinning her around and having Sam tie her to the chair behind her, Dean ended up in the chair, with Sam across his lap. "Don't you realize it's rude to attack a lady?"

Well, that opened up another huge kettle of fish. Sam and Dean both looked stunned, Cas looked about ready to smite her and Bobby, Crowley and Gabe were looking on in vague amusement. "Boys, you just got bested by someone who looks like she's never been hunting in her LIFE. How pathetic can you get?" Bobby drawled. "Now you," he said, turning to Laura, "how the hell did you just off-balance and best 2 hunters?" Laura smirked. "Pretty easily. I may be only 24, but Sam had been not-so-subtly inching towards the yarn on my bookshelf, while Dean was calculating how hard he would have to spin me to get me to land just right for Sammy to tie me up. I just had to move so Dean missed me slightly, Sam's already in motion so I just had to trip him. Easy-peasy." Laura flounced onto the end of her bed, taking care not to jostle Gabriel in the meantime. "So doc, what's up the trickster?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Not so fast" interjected Dean, moving to glare down at her. "We still don't know who you are, or how in the HELL you know who we are." Before Laura got a chance to answer however, Bobby spoke up. "Her name is Laura Summerhaul. She`s a friend of a friend. I`d heard snippets about her, you, but never had the pleasure of meeting you in person." Bobby looked around, taking in the disapproving faces. "Look, I don't know how she knows you either," "I think I can clear that up," Laura interrupted. "After all, I am the one with the abundant knowledge. You boys" she said, gesturing to Sam and Dean, "are not very discreet you know. You make the news quite a lot."

Dean walked back to the couch where Sam was sitting with a beer, while Gabriel was resting on the bed. Crowley had taken up residence in the chair next to the bar, and Bobby had Laura tied to the chair from the corner that she had dragged to the middle of the room for that purpose. "You know, for an innocent bystander, you are far too calm for this shit" stated Sam. "And know way too much about us" added Dean. Laura laughed. "I swear, I am not a supernatural creature. I don't hunt either. I work at the local library and the diner down the street, and I do research for some of the local hunters in my spare time." Sam and Dean both looked unimpressed, but Bobby looked intrigued. "You research creatures for fun?" "Yes, which explains why I know Crowley and the angels. They're all anyone around here can seem to talk about lately as well; rumors about the apocalypse and a 'Team Free Will'" Laura replied. "I know the basics of how to take down almost any creature, my house is covered in protection and devil's traps, Crowley I promise that as long you don't attack me you're in no danger, and I can defend myself if I have to. But otherwise, I like having a steady income, so I can send some hunters some help so they aren't relying on credit card scams all the time." Here she sent a very pointed look at Sam and Dean, which caused everyone else to laugh. "I like my house, and I am open-minded to most things. In the living room on your left, there are some books that I bet you even Bobby doesn't have, feel free to take a look, and I have ways to identify almost every creature in any room in my house. You are welcome to try me, but you won't find anything."

Bobby seemed to trust her, but Dean and Sam enjoyed nicking her with various blades, spraying her with holy water and spraying her thoroughly with Holy water. Finally, Bobby decided it was enough. "Okay, boys, you had your fun now leave her be."

"Thank goodness it's my day off" Laura said, "though I imagine I will have to wear long sleeves until these cuts heal."

Crowley smirked as Laura stood and massaged her wrists before turning towards Gabriel. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, sure kid," he laughed. "Just a bit of R and R needed, that's all."

"Well," Laura said looking around. "You're all welcome to stay here. I'm expecting some more hunters in town tomorrow, but they have a house about 5 miles up the road, so it's no trouble. She turned back to Gabriel. "I have a lot of sugar too" she said, tossing him a bag of m+m's she had in a drawer in her desk. He grinned.

"I'd love to kid," Gabriel smiled.

She looked around, as if to ask 'anyone else?' Sam and Dean both looked severely distrustful still, Cas seemed to have relaxed, but would follow Dean and Bobby, well. "Look kid, no offence, but we only just met you and it'd be weird if" Bobby started, but Laura interrupted. "No. No excuses, I don't care. I am, in essence, another hunter and I know for a fact you've been itching to check out those books. Stay for the night, and if by tomorrow you still don't trust me you need neither see nor hear from me again." Bobby seemed appeased by that, so he agreed to stay as well. Sam and Dean decided to go to a motel about 3 blocks away. Laura handed them about 500 dollars cash. They looked shocked. "I refuse to let you pay for the motel with credit cards, especially in my town. The owner knows me, tell her Laura sent you on the highest recommendation then go buy yourselves some new clothes. Not to be rude, but you guys have been living out of that car for far too long now. It's 4 o'clock now. Go have a nice time and meet me back here for supper at 7 sharp. You're not here, I lock the door." With that, she shooed them out before turning to assess the remaining people in her house.

Gabriel was happily munching his candy, looking pleased with himself for choosing the right house to collapse in, Cas looked scared and confused now that Dean was gone, Crowley looked like he was still trying to size Laura up and Bobby was already rifling through her bookshelf. Deciding to go with what she knew the best, she went along and pulled out about 15 different books for Bobby and plopped them on the table. She tossed some more sweets and the TV remote at Gabriel before she turned to Cas. "Hi" she said, softly.

"Hello" he replied, overly politely.

She smiled "What do you need or want. You look like you could use some R and R too, if you ask me." There was a muffled laugh from Crowley's corner of the room before Cas replied hesitantly, "May I please borrow your shower?"

"Of course!" Laura exclaimed. "Me casa es su casa, so let me know if there is anything you need." She showed him to the washroom, brought him a change of clothes she kept in the closet. She explained that they were in case her brother ever visited (she guessed the 2 of them were about the same size) and showed him how to work the shower and the bathtub, including the jets and warm water. After many assurances that he was no bother at all, she finally turned and plopped in the seat next to Crowley.  
"Before you ask, yes there are devil's traps around, and yes I will show you where, so you don't go either getting stuck and start trashing the place in order to get out." Crowley laughed. "I like you already," he stated and smiling, Laura led him off towards the rest of the house.

20 minutes later, Crowley and Bobby were pouring over something in one of the medieval texts she had, Cas was out of the shower and watching Bobby and Crowley with a curious look on his face and Gabe had fallen asleep. Laura walked slowly towards Cas so he knew she was coming before whispering in his ear, "What would you like for dinner?" Cas looked amazed at being asked this question and shrugged.

"Angels don't need to eat" he explained. Laura laughed. "No, but if you keep up on eating, bathing and typical human things, your Grace need not work as hard, so you heal faster." Cas stared at her with wide eyes. Laura gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen and had him sit on a stool at the island before pulling out a variety of ingredients and laying them out on the counter. She turned back to him with a grin and asked "Would you like to learn how to make hamburgers?" Cas' face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Laura set about teaching him how to perform basic cooking tasks while he tested her knowledge on why everything happened, where it came from and what it did.

At about 6:30, Laura directed Cas on how to make a salad while setting the table and the island (so Crowley could eat as well). Once all the food was out and condiments were ready, Laura called them to the table. Everyone came hurrying in and stopped dead when they saw the food laid out. There was a mountain of hamburgers, homemade French fries, sweet potato fries, salad, pickles and condiments of every variety. Laura blushed and mumbled "Sorry it's just hamburgers, I wasn't sure what you guys would like" before Sam reached over and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She smiled and went to sit at the island with Bobby and Crowley while the boys sat at the table and dug in. True to form, each of the boys and Bobby had 3 burgers each, Crowley 2 and Gabe had tried one before Laura subtly hinted that there was a box of waffles in the freezer and about 3 kinds of syrup in the fridge. She smiled at how his face lit up as he sprang into action. While everyone kept insisting on how good the food was, and how nice it was to eat a real meal together, Laura kept pointing out all that Castiel had done and everyone smiled as Dean pulled Cas in for a hug and a hearty "Great job!" while Cas positively _glowed_.

As a bonus, Laura had that morning made a special apple pie and bought some ice cream, in case her guests tomorrow were hungry. She knew all about Dean's fondness for pie and Gabriel's need for sweets so she sent them into the living room, reminding Crowley which seat was taboo, and she put the pie in the oven to warm. 20 minutes later, she waltzed out into the living room with a tray on each arm loaded with pie and ice cream. She whistled softly to herself as she went, still making sure she didn't spook anyone as she offered the desserts around. Once everyone had some, she settled herself onto the taboo armchair, still proving she was nothing to fear.

By 9 o'clock, beers (and a bottle of whiskey for Crowley) had been passed around, and everyone began swapping stories of hunting adventures (Sam and Dean), stories of the stupidity the boys got up to (Bobby), interesting tales about heaven, hell and trickster life (Cas, Crowley and Gabe) and stories of hunters who had passed through and their tales (Laura). In general, everyone seemed happy and relaxed. For the moment life was good. Gabe and Cas took Laura's bed (she was amazingly stubbornly when she wanted to be and refused to listen to any 'angels don't sleep' bullshit), Bobby and Crowley took the fold out couch in her room and Laura crashed on the couch in the living room, under the pretense that if the Winchesters showed up in the middle of the night, she would need to be able to let them in.

It was about 2 am when Laura got up off the couch and made her way towards the bookshelves in the living room. She plucked a book of the shelf and turned on a soft lamp, scanning the book for something. Outside, Dean hit Sam in the gut, waking him up with a grunt. The boys had been camped outside the window to make sure she didn't try to kill them in their sleep, and it looked like something was about to happen now. Laura found the passage she was looking for and pulled out a coil of iron wire, some pliers and feathers. She used the pliers and wire to make 2 dream catchers. She dipped them in a clay bowl of lead and hung them to dry over the fireplace. While they dried, she chanted something to them from the book. When they were dry, she used string to attach feathers to the catchers and make, almost a necklace out of them. Dean and Sam had seen enough.

They burst through the door which was, surprisingly, unlocked. Laura looked up, but rather than scared she looked, almost expectant. The noise however had roused everyone else, so she was soon surrounded. "She's making some amulet!" Dean said, furious. "It looked like dark magic, we've never seen anything like that before" added Sam. Bobby looked about ready to clock them upside the head and Laura had sat down in her chair, laughing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" roared Dean. "You" she replied. "I'm making protective charms for the hunters coming to see me tomorrow" she explained. Bobby added that "charms made of iron, and covered in lead are strong GOOD, protective magic. Add an incantation in there and you're set! The feathers just make it look less suspicious." Laura turned to stare at the boys. "Look, I'm glad you're concerned for your friends, but I'm not going to kill anyone." She turned to Dean. "I thought you guys trusted me." Dean and Sam grumbled something about how they did, they were just making sure. Laura smiled softly. "I get it. Well, since you're here, would you like to stay, or are you going back. And I mean actually LEAVING and going to the motel?" The boys promised they were going to the motel and they left quickly. Bobby and the others went back to bed. As he passed, Bobby put a hand on Laura's shoulder. "They mean well, I promise."

"I know, thanks Bobby". He smiled and went back to the couch.

The next morning had gone over rather smoothly; everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes, waffles, coffee and other assorted breakfast foods. Whenever anyone asked why Laura prepared so much, they got either that "I don't know what you guys like, so I make a little bit of everything" or "I'm one of the chefs at the diner, I need to try out my menu once in a while to see if it's still good." The other hunters had stopped by around noon, and had barely come through the door before they left again. Apparently it had been a particularly long and hard hunt and they were eager to get home. They paid Laura for the charms, though she tried to refuse, and then were on their way. Laura had work at 2, so everyone decided it was time to head out. "Are you sure you're fine Gabriel?" Laura asked. She wanted to be sure that he was okay, and she secretly had enjoyed his company. "I'll be fine kiddo, no worries. If not, I have your number and your address; I'll make sure I stop by. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned to her again. Everyone had already left, the Winchester boys with Cas and Bobby with Crowley so Gabe leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered "For the record, I'm really glad I passed out here." She blinked, and he was gone. All day, she couldn't help but smile, and everyone at work noticed. "Find a new boy-crush?" joked Marie from her station at the cash. Laura just smiled and touched her ear softly.

True to their word, Gabriel and the others did call any time they needed help. It was considered an off day if she didn't get a call at least once from one of them about some creature or other. They seemed to know her schedule for the diner (Marie did mention a cute Italian asking about when she worked a few days ago), as she never got calls during her shifts. Sometimes, from the Winchesters mostly, she'd get the odd "Hey, have you heard from Bobby?' Or a "Sam ran off again, he tell you anything about what he's hunting?", but slowly as she proved she wasn't going to give them false information, they all warmed up to her.

Cas would pop in from time to time, asking if she could make them an amulet of some kind, or a spell. She was always willing to help, and twice Cas had even dropped in for some cooking advice, in an attempt to please Dean if Sam had run off again. She was always happy to hear stories of how surprised Dean was when Cas managed to make him a pie or something simple, just for the two or three of them.

Bobby would call every once in a while if he misjudged a monster and didn't find out until mid-hunt. If he came anywhere near the state he would stop by and pick up a book from either her or the public library, she made sure it was always well stocked with books full of lore and myth and fact, though few 'normal people' realize.

Crowley would stop by when he felt like it, often staying well into the evening to drink whiskey and discuss events in Hell, on Earth or upcoming confrontations. Though she rarely had much to share, she was always willing to listen and share her input, which from what Crowley had mentioned, occasionally helped!

However, the one person who she could count on showing up whenever he felt like, but regular as clockwork was Gabriel. It makes no sense, but that was him! He would occasionally show up in the morning and they would have breakfast, she may find him hiding in the corner of the library reading, or pretending to read, or even just hiding between the stacks, causing books to fly out randomly at people. Laura would pretend to reprimand him, but it never really held much of a threat and he knew it. Unless Team Free Will, as they decided to call themselves, needed him, Gabriel seemed to spend every moment with her. If it had been a particularly hard day, when she got home he had dinner and sugar out, a cheesy movie in the DVD player and a bottle of wine. Once in a while, she'd even awake to find him actually using a stove to make breakfast! Granted, those were the mornings that lead to Laura putting out several fires in the kitchen and Gabriel giving up and magicing away the mess, but still. It was the thought that counted.

The first time they kissed, it was an accident. Laura had come home from work early, feeling ill. She dumped her stuff as she shuffled towards the couch before she collapsed and fell asleep. Gabriel showed up about 2 hours later, expecting to surprise her with dinner. When he found her asleep on the couch, looking scary pale and overall rather dead, he panicked. Of course, as soon as his lips touched hers, she woke up. Gabriel sighed, relieved, but Laura wasn't done. She hauled his mouth back to hers to get a proper kiss. None of their other kisses were accidents after that.

The first time Gabe had stayed the night, Laura was scared. Would he still like her in the morning, would she kick him in her sleep? Oh gosh, what if she sleep-spoke about him?! "Shhhhh, darling" Gabriel soothed. "I, have to tell you something. You know angels don't need sleep, so I, uh. Maybe watched you sleep." Laura stared at him dumbstruck. "WHAT THE HELL GABRIEL? What the actual fuck?!" Gabriel sighed, looking relieved. "Thank goodness. I was scared you were into that Twilight shit." Laura stared at him, bewildered. "No, I most certainly am not, though I would adore seeing a vampire's face if all the sudden their skin began to sparkle. I think they would be begging to be hunted!" Gabriel laughed and kissed her. They snuggled down into the bed; Gabriel nestled tight in Laura's arms. Her final thought before she fell asleep was 'I could get used to this'.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot more demons had been showing up lately, and they seemed to be moving towards Virginia Beach. Gabe was getting called away more and more, while Cas was calling her more frequently, asking for news on omens. Free Will finally decided that the Beach was where it was at, so they came and hunkered down at Laura's place. She'd gotten some more beds, although with Sam gone so much more, they rarely ever needed them. Dean and Gabe made it their project to teach her and Cas how to defend themselves. Cas had been relying too much on his powers, and now that those were dwindling they needed to teach him some hard-and-fast skills. Laura was a quick and adept learner, Cas not as much; though he didn't mind seeing Dean working with him covered in sweat, muscles bulging in a tight t-shirt. As Dean and Cas were kept occupied, Gabe was showing Laura more of the practical fighting things he could do with his magic, while Crowley showed up once in a while to throw fire at him, to see what new ways he could come up with to defend himself. He described his Grace, and how it felt when he was able to do something, and most times was more than happy to let her watch him show off.

This is why, when he and Cas came back severely hurt from a fight, Laura had been very scared by her reaction. She had them lay down on the bed. She ran to the medicine cabinet in her cupboard and pulled out salves and things to heal them, books on angel lore and damage than could be done. Cas, being near human, she healed easily. Gabriel was a different story. She tried everything, but nothing seemed to help. Gabe kept trying to shoo her off, saying that with rest, his Grace would grow strong enough to allow him to heal himself, but Laura was scared that he wouldn't make it that long. She'd been fighting the instinct lately, because it would arouse too much suspicion with her current guests. Now, it was overwhelming. So, she let go and followed its lead. First, she removed his shirt, to re-inspect to wound. Suddenly, she could see it give off a black aura. She ran to grab an amulet and one of Bobby's special lockboxes. "Shit, a damn she-witch curse" she muttered, getting everything into place. She reached towards the wound and, with her soul it felt, dragged away the black and aimed it at the amulet. The aura surrounded the amulet and once it was gone from Gabriel's body, Laura put the locket in the box, aimed the last bit of magic at it, and sealed it tight. She turned to go dispose of the box and found Gabe, Cas, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Crowley all staring at her, shocked and scared. Immediately knowing something was wrong, she handed the box to Bobby and went to sit on the devil's trap chair. "I don't think a demon's your problem" said Gabe from the bed as he checked himself over. He seemed to be good as new. "I don't know what the hell you are, but you sure aren't human."

"I understand, and I don't blame you. I haven't been completely honest with you guys, because I was afraid you'd try and kill me" she said. "Oh yes," snarked Dean, "this is sooo much better." Laura spun around. "How about you shut your hole for a minute and listen Jerk. I have unusual powers of healing, like a Grace" she said, addressing Gabe and Cas. "But I swear, I can't use it to hurt you." Bobby, who had put the box in a safe vault for now, ran to her bookshelf. Pulling out the book on Trickster lore, he started leafing through until "AHA! She's a Healer." Everyone just stared at Bobby, who sighed exasperatedly. "A Healer is like the opposite of a Trickster. While most tricksters create trouble and punish those they see fit, Healers will do the same, but make them better instead." Everyone looked more at ease that Laura wasn't about to go killing them in weird ways or pranking them left, right and center. Laura walked over to the book.

"It says Healers have the same powers as Tricksters, to the letter, but they just use it differently because they are morally obliged to. I've never been able to do anything more than just minor wounds, but that's more than okay with me. Less for you guys to worry about." She sunk into another chair, thinking before adding; "so, this is the universe's way of telling me I am the ultimate Hufflepuff?" Shockingly, Cas was the only one who laughed. "I've been reading some popular books" he explained shyly, "trying to be able to understand some of the references you guys make."

"Wow" said Dean. "For once a reference Cas knows and nobody else." While everyone laughed at that, Dean caught Cas' eye and gave him a wink. Cas nearly melted right there. "Wait!" said Crowley, smirking. "You realize that she's basically another Gabriel, except she just can't fatally wound you, right?" At that everyone looked very frightened, remembering some of the things Gabe had done in the past. "No, it's only little stuff" she said. "So wait, does this mean that she eats sugar like I do?" Gabriel asked, hopefully. Laura just laughed. "You're going to eat it anyways, and other people like it to. And I enjoy cooking too much, there is no way I'd let you go to straight sugar. I don't think the world could handle that much crazy." Everyone agreed to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby and Gabriel spent the next few weeks going over everything they knew about Healers; Bobby from books and Gabriel from memory. "Well, there have been quite a few over time; Mother Theresa, Harriet Tubman, even Mother Nature was rumoured to be one. Males are much fewer and more spread out, but they do still exist" explained Gabriel. "They are scattered throughout history, popping up in times of humanity's greatest trouble, the times most without hope and they make people believe it will get better. It is said they work daily, giving people little pleasures, but I can't be sure". Bobby just kind of looked at him sideways. "Everyday little pleasures? It's called taking time to smell the roses and being thankful you aren't dead. It says here that they have power such as making objects materialize out of thin air. Like Tricksters, their metabolism is such that they crave sugary treats and consume calories constantly."

"Well, that would explain why Laura is always baking and snacking so much," mentioned Gabe. "They have the same sense of humour and love of pranks as Tricksters, though they don't appreciate death as a means of just desserts as much. They have unusual powers of healing," read Bobby. "No duh" Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "and an amazingly intuitive sense of the well-being of someone's mind, body and soul. Because of that, they are talented at escaping death, though few people actively seek to kill them. To do so, one must obtain a stake dipped in the blood of someone they've killed (again, much like a Trickster) and it needs to be plunged through their heart."

"A wonderful way to die, I can assure you." Gabriel snarked, remembering the 'run-ins' he'd had with the Winchesters and their weapons before. "However, it is said that they are mortal based on the way they come in and out of lore and that their powers are usually not developed until later in life" Bobby continued. "See, the 24-year-old who just found out now". "I'm sorry, would you care to research this shit for days on end to have a little asshole come and nitpick everything?" Bobby snarled. Luckily, Laura chose that exact moment to step in.

"So, I heard some of the research you guys have been doing. It's amazing how much the humans got right."

"Pardon me" asked Bobby, looking affronted and distrustful.

"Well, yes, it is a Healer's job to bring joys to peoples' everyday lives, I love working at the diner and library, because you get people of all shapes, sizes and moods there. It's easy to find someone to help. It started as minor cuts and wounds as well as making someone's day at first, and only once or twice had I done things like healing Gabriel, though it is much different on a Graced being than a human. I can do things much like Gabriel, move objects, duplicate and create things, but I try to work things the human way as much as I can, I find it more honest, it helps the economy and truthfully, I'd never seen the appeal of magic. Although, it was fun to screw with some people in the diner." Bobby and Gabe kept staring at her with open mouths, but she pretended not to notice. "However, the lore is also mistaken on a few points. First, Healers are immortal, their vessels are not. Being a Healer, I try to pick people from all walks of life, and give them a new view on the world. I meet them, inspire them, and then tell them I'm a Healer, and ask if they will let me guide them. They chose in which profession they help people, but for the most part, it's nursing or being a doctor. So, whenever they call for guidance, I help every now and again and I make a vessel too. This brings me to the second big mistake. There are not multiple Healers, there is one. Me. Hello! And, as I try to STOP confrontations rather than kill, I have few to no victims, so killing me would be damn near impossible I imagine, the lore got that right. However, a stake through the heart? Really? Cause that worked soo well on Gabriel…"

"Gabriel is also an arch-angel" Bobby pointed out, wary.

"True. As well, yes sugar and calories are necessary for my metabolism, that may be why I love cooking so much, but the taste and creativity is always a plus. There is quite a bit more lore, but it's the real sensitive stuff, where I come from, why and that can only be given out to specific people at a specific time, which sadly is not now. So, who has questions?"

Gabriel and Bobby just stared at Laura, who smiled cheerily back at them. This lasted for a few moments before they started stuttering and floundering for words. Crowley, who had been watching quietly from behind them, laughed scaring the men. "You finally told them? Pity they were too stupid to figure it out earlier." Clad in his usual suit and tie, with a class of Craig in his hand, as he had stopped asking and began simply helping himself to her stock, which was shockingly large. "Yes, yes, we're all amazed at your prowess of observation Crowley. It's not like I've been hiding it that much" Laura said dismissively.

Crowley looked taken aback. "Are you not going to ask how I know?"

"No," snapped Bobby, "now either tell us something useful, or get out."

"Fine, she was originally designed by God to follow Gabriel around and make sure he doesn't self-destruct. Goodbye!" And with that, and a sassy little spin, Crowley departed. Laura buried her face in her hands. "Ah fuck."

Gabe grabbed Laura's arm, and snapped them off to some hotel. Even when he was mad, he still had good taste. He sat her down on the bed and stood there, hands on his hips, glaring at her. "So?" he asked, "are you going to tell me the truth or not?"

"I suppose I have to now. Just, sit down."

"I'd rather stand" he snapped, before Laura pulled him onto the bed.

"It's a long story, and you'll want to be seated." Gabriel sighed, and Laura half smiled, before beginning her tale.


	5. Chapter 5

"In the beginning, there were 5 brothers, the Arch-Angels. They used to be the best of brothers, doing their duties, serving Daddy and being best of friends. Many a time, they could be seen running and playing across God's Creation, enjoying life as it was. However, it was always prophesized that Michael was to be the greatest weapon in all existence, and that there would be only one who could challenge him; his brother Lucifer. Rather than try to avoid this fight however, Michael acted as the Chosen One, he followed Dad's word to the letter; while Lucifer was the one who would ask 'why, why are we here? Where do we come from? Where are we going?', the same questions humans will ask for all of eternity. Now, God had never had to face these questions before, having always had complete and adoring faith. Lucifer had planted the seed of doubt in their heads. He also despised the humans; he was upset as to why Daddy wanted anything else, weren't they good enough? Michael was getting annoyed at his constant attempts to destroy the humans and everyone knew the fight was coming."

"I know the story" snapped Gabriel.

"Part" Laura said dismissively.

"What?" Gabriel exclaimed, standing up.

"Only parts of it now shut up and listen." Laura said, standing up and pushing him back down onto the bed. "Now, I know very little about Raphael and Metatron, however you were born into the First Dysfunctional Family as the comedic relief, with 2 brothers constantly fighting, you were the one who could always keep the peace, or at least minimize how much a fight escalated." Gabriel grinned proudly. "And so you were also torn apart when Lucifer left, and could not handle the near constant drama at home it caused so you left. God knew your wrath and hurt would turn out at the world below he had created, and he knew a Trickster had been born.

God fashioned many creatures and beings, but his favourite were his 5 boys. When he heard the prophesy and what it meant for 3 of them, he was frightened. He created a small soul, the kindest, purest soul he could. They were to try and stop the prophesy from becoming true, at least part of it; or even, to lessen the damage. However, you still left. Blinded by your pain, you stumbled and flitted through so many different religions and cultures, giving so many of them a new god, and a new monster. They all followed the same idea; they have powers similar to ones you exhibited and they were demi-gods, mortal, immortal, it varied. However, it was said that someone always followed in a Trickster's wake, A Messenger of God, the Healer, who could console families of those the Trickster punished, who was one day prophesized to catch up with the Trickster and help heal his heart. The two met many times through history, though the Trickster knew them always under different names, the Healer was afraid of what would happen if he knew the truth too soon. The Trickster would always despise the thought of his Healer at first, until their final meeting. When he was ready to accept his Healer, he would be waiting. He had long since predicted the pattern, and knew when and where the soul would be. His sub-conscious knew that it would be in a vessel the same sex/gender that his soul enjoyed this century, but both would be completely equally matched, neither could one up the other, for the Healer would find a way to stop it before others became hurt.

Now, that little soul, had to learn a great deal of patience, knowing they couldn't just go up to you on the street and have you accept them. Over the millennia, they grew patient, but at the same time wistful. Always busy saving someone, they were just waiting for the day they could catch up with their other half, for the soul could never rest until they did. Remember when you were playing in the meadows, and there was always the little girl there watching? You always assumed it was someone's little sibling, but it wasn't. It was me. I am the little soul, The Healer. Even then, I was drawn to you, I fell in love with you back when our souls were just infants. When you ran away, I followed. Though God had Graced me immense speed, and powers to equal yours, I was always hung back, just a little. I spent my life time watching you from afar, as I had as a young child. Then, even when your soul had no concept of pleasure of appearance, I still tried to please you, though I knew you would never properly meet me until you were ready. So, when you appeared in my room, I was scared. Would you accept me? Is it time, or must I play some clueless person so you had no idea. But, as I showed more and more magic and healing powers around you, you still seemed to accept me. Crowley forced this knowledge on you before I could make sure you were ready, but as you haven't run away yet, I take it, that maybe it was time. But, before I say more, please just let me know. Is it time? Are you ready to settle down, to learn how to be happy again?" Laura finally turned to face Gabriel, who sat there shocked, trying to process everything. Finally, he managed to get out "There's more?"

"Yes," said Laura sadly, "But it's just easy stuff now. Sort of."

Gabriel looked scared, but looked up at her. "Go on." Laura just shook her head softly.

"I was wrong. I can feel it in your soul, you weren't ready. I'm sorry Gabe." And with that, she snapped and was gone. Gabriel looked around, knowing well that she was gone, but wanting to make sure. He went back to her house, and found food for everyone, recipes for Cas to try and make, and a note on her bed addressed to him.

'Gabe, please take some time and think over what I told you. I know it was too early and I'm sorry, but now I have to go find help on what to do next. I hope that one day you can find me again, when you are truly ready. Don't worry, when you are, you will know, and you will find me. Goodbye.'

"Damn it!" Gabe yelled, jumping up and rushing off.


	6. Chapter 6

He had looked everywhere he could think to find her, but no such luck. Dejected, he returned to her house, not knowing where else to go. It was twilight by then, and it had been early morning when he'd left; though he had been gone a few days. He sank into a chair, before he was surrounded by everyone. There was a few moment of incoherent noise, before Bobby yelled for silence. He rounded on Gabe, "Where is she, what did she tell you?" Gabe glared up at them. "Apparently, Dad can't leave well enough alone, he had to go sticking his fat nose in my business. Laura has been sent to follow me, _heal me so one day the world will be at peace_" he said mockingly. "And to top it all off, she tells me this shit, knows more about my life than I do, and then leaves saying I 'wasn't ready to know'. I damn well HATE THIS, people who think they know me, who want to help" he yelled, jumping up, and storming into Laura's room. Everyone quickly got out of his way, knowing what happens when you get on the wrong side of a mad Gabriel. Cas sat on the couch and sighed softly. Dean sat beside him and asked "What's wrong?"

"I could sense that Laura would tell him soon." he whispered. Dean stopped him, "What do you mean?" Castiel sighed. "She and I were friends up in Heaven. She was scared that she would fail God, so confided in me. I didn't recognise her right away here, but I figured it out. Laura had always wanted to tell him, but wouldn't until the time was right. I had no idea it would go over like this, though something tells me it was not her choice to tell him so soon." Bobby snorted, "Damn right it wasn't her choice, Crowley showed up, and just had to go proving he's the best again, as usual." "Well, seeing as you think so highly of me," came Crowley's voice dryly from within the shadows, "I suppose I won't help, I'll just be going, lest I come off as trying to 'prove that I'm the best again." "Dammit," muttered Bobby. "Where the Hell's he gone off to now?" "Hell, probably," responded a despondent Cas. Everyone just looked at him, waiting for him to finish his story. He sighed, "I didn't tell you guys, but Dad was worried about how Gabe would take all the fighting between Michael and Lucifer, he was close with both of them. So, he made someone who would be his equal, another half. With them, whatever form they may take, he would find peace, and they'd be able to balance out the destruction he'd cause."

"YOU KNEW?" raged Gabriel, storming out of the bedroom, rounding on Cas. Everyone seemed to shrink; the fury of Cas was mighty, but Gabriel's was down-right terrifying. Everyone eased out of the room, and into the Impala, before peeling off towards the motel. Gabriel and Cas however, were still locked in an intense stare. "How could you know and not tell me?" Gabe screamed, advancing on Cas. "Because she was right, you needed to know when you were ready. Image how you feel now, but add all the rage you felt when you first left Heaven. How would you have felt brother, knowing Dad was still trying to talk to you. The rage you feel now at us is nothing." Gabe turned around and paced the living room, sending murderous glares at Cas every few strides. "Were you friends?" asked Gabe. Cas looked confused, but responded. "In Heaven, yes. She needed a friend, you can't expect someone to wait there whole life without any companionship. We would talk, even after you left, though strong as her Grace is, she still had some trouble. She wanted to know if you would ever come see her, if you would ever love her. She needed reassurance. I sought her out as soon as I landed on Earth, and she helped me find the Winchesters, though in a very unorthodox way." Gabriel laughed, mockingly. "I'll say". He stopped pacing and sat down. "Did she give up?' "Excuse me?" asked Cas. "Did she ever give up on me?" repeated Gabriel, anxiously. "No. She never did." Gabriel sank into the chair and buried his head in his hands. "The one person who saw me at my best and worst, and accepted me is gone." Cas looked on pityingly. "I don't think so, big bro." Gabe just stared up at him. Cas sighed, "If she were gone, you'd feel it in your SOUL, you could find her if you wanted to. Just look." Gabe blinked, and with a soft sound of wings, Cas was gone. Gabriel sighed, before searching his soul, looking for love, for healing, anything connected to Laura. Suddenly, he felt a tug, and he went with it. With a loud snap, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel did come back, but everyone could tell that something had changed. He was less than overly friendly to Laura, though relatively the same towards everyone else. They wrapped everything up around Laura's place soon thereafter and they took off again. News trickled in from Bobby and Dean every once in a while, with Cas popping by from time to time. Laura heard all about Sam and his Ruby, and was unsurprised when she heard about the Big Plan to get both of the boys to be vessels. "It's pretty easy to see, with how they interact with each other, and from what I saw when I was upstairs. True, that was before Lucy was cast out, but still." Cas smiled knowingly and flew off. Laura sat down on the couch and sighed. With the Apocalypse hanging over everyone's heads, everyone was strung more than tight. Cas was freaking about what would happen to Dean if he said yes, and if he said no, would they hurt them? Not to mention everything going on with the Horsemen, Bobby calling her for help every once in a while, and she kept forwarding him info on the seals and what the Apocalypse meant. So, when she got a call from Sam, saying they were stuck in a hotel out in nowhere's-ville, right before the line died, she immediately got on the phone with Bobby. He wasn't sure where they were, but Laura was suddenly hit with a stab of panic.

She recognised it as Gabriel, and he was seriously scared if she could feel it that strongly. She reached out, trying to find him, and snapping off. She ended up in the middle of nowhere, caught in a damn HURRICANE, with some lights in the distance. She snapped off in their general direction and landed in the lobby of a, what looked like, 4-star hotel. She looked around, and saw the desk manager, recognising that he wasn't quite human. She was walking around, concerned about the lack of guests, considering the current storm. Suddenly, a powerful feeling of recognition flooded her. She found a soul she remembered, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to meet. She turned to go the other way and ran smack into Kali. Well, damn. "Kalli! So nice to see you again," Laura said, looking for a way past the woman. "I don't believe I ever had the pleasure of learning your name, though the last time I saw you, you went by Eir, a Healer," said Kali in a disapproving voice, looking Laura up and down. "That I did, my goddess, but only to go undetected by Loki," Laura replied, still looking for a way by. "Yes, I remember. You were the little BITCH trying to steal him away from me." Here Laura paused and stared Kali in the eye. "I did no such thing. I am not sure if you were aware, but I was the one casting protective spells to ensure neither you nor Loki were harmed. He loved you, and so who was I to step in on that. I was GLAD he found someone to love." Laura turned to go the other way, but once again found her path blocked. "You don't get to leave little one, until you tell me where Loki is now." "Oh Kali, I'm hooooooome!" Came Gabriel's voice from behind her. Kali turned and faced Gabriel. "Loki, I figured you'd show. But you're early, the meeting hasn't started yet." "Well," replied Gabriel, "I guess I will just take Eir here with me and be off." He snapped his fingers and transported Laura and himself to a hotel room.

He glared at Laura, "First, YOU WERE EIR? And second, what the hell are you doing here?" Laura rolled her eyes, "Yes, I was Eir, the one saving your ass from the other Norse Gods, and protecting little-miss-bitchy back there. And, I got a strong-ass sense of fear from you, and followed it here. What are YOU doing here?" Gabriel began pacing the room, "It's a meeting of the Gods, they're tired of the Apocalypse and Sam and Dean came blundering in here. But, Kali's got them bound by blood magic." "Fine," replied Laura, not looking at Gabriel. "You go find the two idiots and have your meeting. I'll get your blood and help you get the hell out of here once I do." Laura rose to her feet before Gabriel was in her face. "Don't bother. Take the boys and their blood and get out. I don't need you fighting another battle for me." "Well that's too damn bad Gabe, because I was sent here to do a job. And like I told Kali, I've been doing it for millennia, I am not about to stop now. I'm unlocking the door, but the when you leave is up to you." Laura snapped her fingers and Gabriel was alone. He sunk into the bed with his head in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura found the boys, tied up with the gods. Knowing there was no way to get them out without being attacked, she waited to see how it would all unfold. It wasn't long before Gabriel showed up, and Laura saw her chance. She placed an invisible kiss to his cheek and ran off to Kali's room. She took all the blood she found, and hurried to the bathroom to reverse her spells. She had done all but her own, when she heard the boys down the hall. Grabbing her blood, she ran towards their voices. They were letting all the people out of the hotel. Laura ran up, just as Sam was walking back in. "Hey!" he called jogging up to her. She slapped him in the back of the head. "SHHHHHH!" she said, snapping them to a room. "What happened?" Sam told her about the council's plans for the Apocalypse and killing Gabriel. Laura snorted. "What?" demanded Sam. "He didn't die, I'd have felt that." "Seriously?" Sam asked. "Hell yes, do you really think I'd let my charge just die?" Look, I've got to get you and Chuckles out of here. Speaking of, where did he go?" Laura and Sam went running back to the front, to find Dean climbing out of the car. She quickly ran after them, but stopped when the doors slammed shut on her. She ran back to find another way in.

Unable to find one, she returned to the meeting room. She found chaos. Gods slaughtered and left lying, slain in the hallways. Lucifer had arrived. "SHIT!" she yelled, sprinting towards the meeting room. Sam and Dean were supporting Kali. "Lucifer. Gabriel. Protect Kali" wheezed out Sam. Laura rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of all of them and snapped them back to her place. They dropped onto the sofa with a demanding "Stay. There." ringing in their ears. Kali rolled her eyes and made to leave, but the Winchesters stopped her. No way in hell was she getting away.

Laura went and found the door to the room was already open, and she watched as Gabriel stood up to Lucifer. She laughed silently when he mentioned kicking Michael's ass as well, hell she'd help! Michael and Lucifer thought they were hot shit when she was upstairs, so a little soul like her? Paid no attention to it. Her heart swelled when she heard him speak of his faith in the humans, of how he was loyal to them. Spearmint Rhino her ass, well, it used to be… It was true, however, Lucifer was powerful, yaddi yaddi yadda, but he was also still a child. He had thrown a fit, and been sent to an extended time-out. He hadn't had time to do anything else but plan how big of a fit he would throw when he got out, all he'd done was stew in his own anger. No one made an angel do shit they didn't want to do; both of those boys were proof of that. But, just when she was about to go striding in and help sent Lucifer's ass back when he came from, or hell, end it all together, she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. Gabriel was in suck shock; he dropped his clone's image and began sputtering. Lucifer mentioned that he had taught Gabriel all he knew and Laura smiled. Here was a trick he didn't teach him. She was about to send Lucifer flying out of the room, when he twisted his blade. "NOOOO!" She screamed and near collapsed. A stabbing pain shot through her entire being and she saw Gabriel begin to glow, in slow motion. She sent as big a burst of her Grace into him as she could, and felt him disappear, leaving his dead vessel and huge charred wing prints behind. Lucifer turned around and sneered down at her. "Well hello. Long-time no see, darling." Lucifer turned and fixed Laura with a condescending smile. "Go to hell, _Basgim Aoiveae (Day star)_," Lucifer looked surprised. "Such venom for a _hoath (love, lover)_." He retorted. "I am not your love, Lucifer, I belong to Gabriel. I told you so when we were kids, and I tell you again now. If I need to once more, you will not walk away from it, Chosen One or not." With that, Laura collapsed, having given all her energy in an attempt to save Gabriel. "tsk tsk, little one. Had you chosen me, this would not be an issue. Stupid, self-sacrificing soul." Lucifer disappeared, leaving a ring of Holy fire around Laura's unconscious form. He missed seeing Gabriel's sword materializing at her feet, announcing that Gabriel was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel found her 4 days later, surrounded by a ring of Holy Fire left by Lucifer with Gabriel's Sword at her feet. She was sobbing, looking over at Gabriel's dead body. She'd spent 2 days soul-searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She felt empty, almost as if a part of her soul was gone. When Cas showed up, she begged for him to kill her. She'd felt him get stabbed, so he died without pain, but she couldn't bear the fact that he died and there was nothing she could do. His blade had shown up to his 'next-of-kin' essentially and that only happened if an angel is DEAD. Cas extinguished the fire and brought her back to Bobby's. No one knew what to do with her, and when she found she could no longer do any magic, she was heartbroken. She refused to leave the room Bobby gave her, apologizing profusely to anyone who would listen. She retreated inside herself, and seemed to self-destruct. Cas drove her home (Dean had taught him), and brought her inside. Dean and Sam had tried to keep Kali in the house, but the goddess had been able to trick them. They called Laura numerous times, but her phone had been either off or dead. They had left after a few days, checking in with Bobby to see if he'd heard anything.

Castiel gave his best attempt at making some food, and put it in the freezer with notes to encourage her all over the house. Laura got up 3 days later and every time she saw a note, she began to cry. When she made it to the kitchen, and saw the food for her in the freezer, she broke. Cas came and checked in on her later, and found her in a ball on the ground, crying her eyes out with his notes clutched to her chest. He sat beside her, placing her in his lap and held her. Laura grabbed onto him and didn't let go. They sat like this until she fell asleep. Cas carried her to the couch and laid her down, warming up a plate of food for her and placing it on the table. Then, he sat down to wait.

Laura awoke and saw Castiel sitting there. She jerked up and almost passed out due to dizziness. In a flash, Cas was beside her, bracing her and making sure she was okay. When she looked at him, she had the saddest eyes of anyone he had ever seen; so full of pain and sorrow and guilt. Laura apologized for ruining his suit, for she could see the tear stains and thanked him for the notes and the food which she ate quickly. Cas explained that they were all worried about her, and she explained she was okay. Castiel still hung around for 3 more days, until she went back to work. When she got home, he was there to make sure she was okay. His visits got gradually less and less frequent but Dean would still call once in a while to check in. Laura continued on, because that was all she could do. She was feeling less empty if she didn't focus on it, but it was still there. But, she kept going. Because that's what Gabriel would have wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

It's after dinner and everyone is sitting in the living room with their beers, bickering over something or other about the latest hunt. A Windego had come into town, so Laura had given them a ring. They were surprised to hear from her as she had rarely spoken to them after Gabriel's death, but after hearing it was only a case, they were more reluctant to come. They did, however, and cleaned it up quickly. She invited them over for dinner, making all their favourites, with a special apple pie for dessert. She plastered on a fake smile they could all see right through, but she tried. She truly, truly did. Nothing was the same without The Trickster anymore.

The voices in the other room were steadily growing louder and more aggressive. Laura was trying to clear the table, glad for a moment to regain her composure. She'd felt it slipping during dinner, but now she'd had enough. "If you guys don't stop acting like wild animals, I will send you off into the wild to live like some!" she yelled. The voices stopped immediately. She sighed. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to snap at you." There was an uneasy silence as she finished loading the dishwasher and sank into the counter, back facing the kitchen. "Bad day hun?" asked a voice from behind her. Laura whipped around, mouth dropping open. There, sitting on her island with a lollipop in his hand, was Gabriel. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "you look like you've just seen a ghost." He hopped off the counter looking concerned when Laura dropped in a dead faint. He sprinted forwards with angelic speed to catch her before she hit the ground. "SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled, lowering her down and backing away.

Everyone came sprinting into the room and stopped dead trying to absorb the scene in front of them. Cas was the first to react, running forwards to pick Laura up and bring her into the living room. He lay her down on the couch when he heard the sound of shotguns being loaded. Laura jolted awake, and looked around scared. "Did you see…" she asked Cas, who nodded his head. Laura burst into tears, clutching Cas for comfort and support. He held her, but her sobs quieted when they heard yelling. ""It's me, I swear! I'm Gabriel, The Arch-angel Trickster!" came Gabriel's panicked voice. "You lying, filthy son of a bitch" Dean growled before opening fire on him. As soon as the first bullet hit his skin, it disappeared and they heard Laura scream. Bobby and Sam came sprinting in just in time to see Cas rip open Laura's shirt, already soaked with blood. All over her stomach and chest were bullet holes, just like the ones Gabriel should be full of.

"Stop it!" she screamed at Dean, who came in, dragging an untouched Gabriel with a gun to his head. "Don't hurt him" Laura groaned weakly, her skin slowly healing, but she was still obviously in pain. "It's really him" she said, her voice wavering and breaking. Tears welled up in her eyes. Gabriel looked sick with guilt and worry. "And how the hell can we be so sure?" asked Bobby, looking like he'd enjoy nothing more than to stick a knife straight through The Trickster's heart. "Because," sighed Laura, "back before everything went to shit, I put a spell on Cas and Gabriel so that any harm that comes to them is immediately redirected to me. Having dead angels fighting with you is more than useless. Besides, not like I'd ever see battle, I'd be more trouble than I'm worth." Everyone just stared at her. "Besides," Bobby said, turning to Dean, "what the hell would bullets have done? ANGEL, JACKASS!" Laura sank back into the couch again, going pale. Gabriel moved to help her, but stopped short after the men all fingered their guns. True, they wouldn't hurt him, but they might kill her. Laura chuckled, "Who'd have thought? A Healer who's having trouble mending from salt rounds." Gabriel sat in the demon's chair, head in his hands utterly defeated.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabe tried to make it right, oh how he tried. Laura wanted to forgive him, she wanted to with all her heart and soul. But an entire year he was gone, and the whole time, she suffered from wrath. That of herself the most, because she was the one to save him, and he died. She was called to the Garden, where Joshua tried to console her. He mentioned God was upset at the death of his son, but did not blame her. She may have gotten more involved in the Winchesters than anticipated, however it was Lucifer who killed his brother. The meeting was meant to console, and it did give a balm to her soul to be back in Heaven, but she would not allow herself to be in such a place of beauty when she had killed her charge.

Eventually, she had gotten out of her bed, stepped into some clothes and resumed daily life. And she hated herself for doing it. But, she had to move on. Try to keep up on local hunts, look decent in case Cas stopped by, which he rarely did. So, when Gabriel showed up, she had no idea what to do, and everyone could tell. The Winchester, Castiel, Crowley and Bobby all stayed with her for a while, trying to ensure nothing came to pass while Gabriel was there. When they thought he couldn't hear, they tried to figure out what to do with him. After all he'd put Laura through, they couldn't leave him with her. They sure as Hell couldn't let him out on the world though either. God knows what he would do.

Gabe came in and sat on Laura's bed. It was 4 am, and he was supposed to be out in the motel being watched by the Winchesters. They fell asleep, and he felt bad at how tired they looked, so he let them. God knew they needed it. He'd been staying with them for the past week since he showed up. No one felt comfortable leaving him in the house unsupervised. He figured he deserved it. He was watching Laura and noticed just how old and tired and sad she looked. When she was awake, she smiled, pretended to be happy. He pretended not to notice how she kept trailing her fingers along his arm, or touching something right after him, as if to assure herself that he was real. He wondered what kind of Hell she had been through while he was gone. What could be so bad it would turn a wide-eyed, loving, caring soul into something this beaten down and sad?

He had barely thought it to himself when he was whisked away. He found himself in a lavish room, in an armchair with Crowley standing, back to him, at the fireplace. "I hear you're back" said Crowley, caressing the mantelpiece. "Yes, for a while now," Gabriel replied. "A while?" asked Crowley, turning around. "And yet you only came to them now?"

"I needed them to think I was dead. It was for their own safety. Lucifer wouldn't stop until he killed them. SO, I had to wait. The apocalypse was taking longer than I thought, and I needed to see Laura again."

"YOU needed to see Laura again?" snapped Crowley. "Did it ever occur to you, that maybe SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU?!"

"She's my Healer. My soul mate. If I died, she'd know it" Gabriel asserted, though he sounded less and less sure of himself. "Oh she'd know would she? She'd feel, a huge hole in her Grace? Powers drained, an overwhelming emptiness, and your blade would appear in front of her?"

"I've never had it happen to me, but from what I have been made to understand, yes."

"WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN MADE TO UNDERSTAND?" roared Crowley, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED, IT TORE HER APART!"

Gabriel shrank back into the chair, eyes full of fear and guilt. "No, I faked it. Lucifer stabbed me and I woke…up…in a garden."

"Like, the garden of Heaven maybe? Before you died, Laura used every shred of Grace she could muster and shot it at you, trying to save you one last time. That alone should have killed her. But, there your body was. Vessel dead, wings scorched onto the floor. Lucifer set a ring of Holy Fire around her, she was half-mad with grief being forced to look at your dead body for days before his charms lifted off the hotel and Cas could get in to rescue her, after undoing the blood magic with her blood. She'd done everyone else's first. The Winchesters had saved everyone else and she transported them out. YOU DIED AND CAME BACK AND NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL HER YOU WERE OKAY!" Crowley looked ready to kill Gabriel then and there, and Gabriel would do nothing to stop him. "What happened to her after?" he asked timidly. He needed to know, but nothing could have prepared him for the answer. Cas appeared beside Crowley, and touched both of them on the forehead. They found themselves inside their memories. Cas narrated, while they watched.

"The night you died, Gabe, was the first night Laura had ever gotten drunk. And it wasn't the last. We (Crowley and I) figured out she was a stupid, reckless, depressed drunk. Found her in Rome, passed out on a boat in the middle of the river. She'd been crying and looking at the stars. Yelling for them to give you back." They watched as a girl ripped her own heart, screaming to the Heavens to give back the one thing she had loved in this world. Gabriel cringed, but Castiel grabbed his arm. "You caused this. Don't you dare look away." They jumped to her memories then, of when she woke up and left her soul on the bed. She tried journaling, but it only made the pain worse. This was her first and last entry, addressed to Gabriel.

'Do you know what it's like, waking up every morning and knowing your life was meaningless? I was sent to heal, help and love you. My spell failed. YOU DIED! I couldn't do the one job I was fashioned for, so every day, I waited for god to smite me. Someone to strike me down. I failed, I deserved it. Every night, I'd drink until I passed out, so I couldn't feel the pain. That was the only way I could sleep. Cas once drank a whole liquor store to get drunk. It took a damn powerful spell to allow normal amounts of alcohol to affect me; otherwise I'd need to drink all of Rome to pass out. Because I got so depressed, I'd keep drinking until I couldn't. Then I'd try some idiotic magic, trying to get myself killed so it would stop. The torture.'

Gabriel looked close to tears, watching Laura down bottle after bottle of the strongest whiskey and alcohols she could find, just to get through that one piece. He turned to the demon and angel beside him. "What did you do to help? Anything or did you just let her sit her and rot?" he spit out, in a mixture of self-loathing and anger. "_We_ aren't that heartless" replied Crowley. It was his memory they went to next.

"Laura had called Crowley while Gabriel was gone. She had offered him anything he wanted, a free pass to Heaven if it suited him, if he would please just take her soul to Hell. She refused herself entrance to Heaven, and living on Earth was not enough. She felt she deserved nothing less than the darkest pit of Hell, to be tortured forever more. Now, until this time, no one had ever seen a demon cry. When Crowley was forced to deny every offer she made and tell her that she needed to go either to Heaven or remain here, it broke a part of him. A part that had seen little light since the 1600's. He quietly lay her down on her bed and brought her a strong scotch. He asked her, begged her, to talk to Cas, Bobby, the Winchesters, anyone. He couldn't bear to see a soul in so much pain, that they thought they deserved Hell. In any and every form it would take. She was so grief-torn that he was able to slip inside her head, to poke through her thoughts. Her idea of the bare minimum she deserved was horrific. Millions of demons, all looking like Gabriel's former selves (what few forms he'd had), all with skill greater than even Alistair, hacking and sawing and torturing her. And while inside she screamed with agony, she refused herself even the right to make sound. Forced to watch the one she loves and vowed to protect become the thing she had feared most and not be able to make a sound. Crowley was horrified, and he was the King of Hell. He used as much of his power as he could to try and remove such images but all it did was make them worse. Now, along with Gabriel was every other angel, human, demon and friend she had ever known or seen or loved including and especially the Arch-angels and Castiel. They all sneered how much they despised her, how much they enjoyed this chance to exact revenge for dragging them into this mess, for ruining their lives, for hurting Gabriel. And still, there was nothing she could do.

Crowley was not one to neither sympathise nor empathise with anyone, however leaving Laura's he had tears in his eyes for the first time in over 4 centuries. He found the Winchesters and Cas and Bobby, and showed them what he had seen. Sam looked horrified. Dean looked sick. Never, in Dean's 40 years in Hell had he seen something to rival this. Everyone's hearts seemed to break for her, but no one knew what to do. What could they do to help? Cas stayed by the house as much as he could, and Crowley sent demons out on the strictest order that if she so much as rolled in her sleep, he was to know about it. And he did. Her body woke up 4 day later. But she never left the bed. An empty husk of who she used to be continued on. But Cas and Crowley could see that she was gone. Her soul had curled up in that bed and never left, but nothing they did could coax it out again. Her body locked up everything Gabriel had touched, worn or been related to. Only through much coaxing did she remain where she was living. So, she continued on, somewhat. Everyone stayed around for a while, making sure she wouldn't self-destruct, but it got too painful. Everyone had to leave eventually, though Cas still made the effort to stop by once in a while, when he could, and Crowley had eyes on her all the time. And that was how life went on. Slowly. Painfully. Alone.

"The woman you say you love" spit out Castiel, when they returned to Crowley's home "spent an entire year like this. Making everyday a living Hell for herself and still feeling like it wasn't enough to make up for what she did. Like this was nothing compared to watching you die, and being unable to do anything about it." With that, Cas left and Crowley sent Gabriel back to the motel. He sat there, stunned by what he had seen. Horrified that he could cause her this much pain. That she loved him so deeply that Hell was the least she thought she deserved for letting him die. He curled in on himself and tears came to his eyes. There was no way he could ever set this right. But he had to try.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel found Laura the next day after breakfast. Castiel was talking with her quietly, so he waited outside.

"How are you healing?" Castiel asked, sounding worried. "Much better. Having Gabriel near me seemed to restore some of my healing powers and sped up my recovery. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore" Laura replied. Gabriel cringed, thinking about what could have happened to her while he was gone. Cas nodded and walked towards the door. Gabriel busied himself in the library and when Castiel came out, he gave Gabriel a hard look to let him know he knew Gabe heard. Gabriel sighed and faced the door. Laura'd graduated to making eye contact with him for a few seconds, and they needed to talk. He squared his shoulders and slowly opened the door. "Hey," he said softly, approaching her slowly from across the kitchen. "Can we please talk?"

Laura looked scared. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this. She considered calling for Cas back in, but the look in Gabriel's eyes made her stop. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm fine. I was wondering,"

"You aren't fine" Laura interrupted, sitting him down. "You're exhausted, you look like you haven't eaten or slept in days. Something's eating at you babe. What's the matter?"

Gabriel smiled the saddest smile she had ever seen. "I have no right to have anything wrong with me, nor the right to have you still care about me. I deserve for you to kick my ass out and curse it so hard I can't ever sit again." Laura looked horrified at the idea. She seemed to shrink inside herself. "I could never do that, not to you. Hell, this may be all a damn dream and I'll wake up alone again, but I'll be damned if I'm going to fail you again."

"Fail me?" questioned Gabriel. "Hell, you're the reason I'm alive. Joshua said he saw a bit of your soul flaming out down in that hotel. He grabbed on and pulled as hard as he could. I ended up in the garden, with his face staring down at me, confused. He said he thought he saw your soul, but he figured it out pretty soon and said he was glad I was okay. He sent me back down here, but for the life of me, I couldn't find you. Our connection, it was gone. I searched and searched. I'd stop by your house every few days, but the lights stayed off. Finally I set about tracking down your family or some of the local hunters. I finally found another angel who'd seen Castiel popping in and out of here. So, I stopped by and found you."

"A…year? You've been down here almost this whole time?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to find you, but I couldn't I was lost in Texas for the first 2 months. My powers were drained right down, so I jumped up to Heaven, to see if maybe you were there. I ran into Joshua again and he looked upset, yelled at me for not finding you. I said I tried, so he zapped me back to the other end of Virginia. I felt a tug and it led me to the angel. I'm sorry Laura."

"A year, Gabriel. It was hell, I'd know, I've been. You were gone A WHOLE YEAR. That's 120 years in hell, and I'd rather be tortured for each and every one than have to face the year up here without you. That was my life Gabe. I didn't leave my house for 4 months. Everyone thought I'd DIED. I looked for you, and I waited for you. Cas and Crowley kept stopping by, there were demons outside my house watching me all the time."

"Cas and Crowley told me. They, showed me what life was like for you. I'm sorry."

Laura just stared at him. "What life was like for me? How much?"

Gabriel sensed she was uncomfortable with him knowing everything. "Only a little, I imagine. And I am so, so sorry I put you through that."

"I'm sorry? That's all you have to say? Cas made sure I couldn't get drunk again, God knows how. He stops by once in a while to make sure I'm not dead. Crowley has had to come pull me off the ceiling the few suicides I tried. Other than that, no one visits. No one calls, no one cares. This was and is my life Gabe. And then you just SHOW UP. I must be dreaming." She said, standing up. Gabriel grabbed her arm, "You aren't dreaming. I'm real, I came to find you. And you know what? I know there is nothing I can do to make it better. But I'm going to try."

Laura just looked sad. "It's not your job to fix me. I screwed up. I let you die. I was forced to sit and stare at your body, your beautiful wings scorched onto the ground. Your blade sat in front of me and I came so close to plunging it into myself. So yes Gabriel, I'm likely to think it's my imagination. So, if you are a hallucination, please leave. If by some miracle it's really you, you're alive, then leave me. I don't deserve you. I failed you once, And I'm scared I'd do it again. I love you, but please. Just go away."

Laura stood up and went to finish cleaning then. All Gabriel could do was stare after her. With a sound of flapping wings, he was gone. Laura looked around and saw he was gone. She sat down and started to sob. And that was how Castiel found her, an hour later. He again wordlessly sat beside her, comforting her. She snuffled and dried her eyes with a hanky she made appear. She didn't even take a moment to marvel at the return of her Grace enough that she could manifest things, she simply began apologizing to Castiel for bothering him, and then hugged him tight. "I don't know what I could ever do to thank you" she said, her words muffled into his shoulder. "Without you, I'd be dead right now, or worse. Thank you and I am so sorry for everything I have put you through." Castiel just rubbed her back soothingly and whispered "It'll all be okay. I promise. I'll make it okay." Laura just smiled at him. "That's not your job" she said, "it's mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Laura thought about what she had said to Gabriel, and she felt horrible. Here he was, trying to tell her that he was sorry, and how he'd fought across the country to find her again, and she was being petty. She sighed. Laura had noticed her Grace slowly returning to her, so she was able to get a vague sense of how Gabriel was, and where he was. She felt a pull to the East and figured he was at the motel. Leaving a note for whoever showed up, she hopped in her car and started to drive. She'd only gone about a block before Crowley showed up in her car. She didn't even flinch, merely moved over to the slow lane. "How are you?" she asked conversationally. Crowley just looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Laura waited a few minutes and, realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, began to talk herself. "Me? I'm pretty good. Gabriel's back, so that's a plus. I was just going to find him to talk now, actually. He came into the kitchen yesterday and told me his side of the story, and I was being too much of a bitch to really listen. I feel like all I did was whine about my problems. So, I got a direction he is in and off I went."

"YOU? Are going to apologize to HIM?" clarified Crowley with a disbelieving tone. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because. I realize that yes, tricking me into thinking he was dead? That's bad. But he really did die. The only reason he isn't dead-dead is when I shot my Grace at him, a part of my soul latched onto him. Joseph recognized it when he was dying, so pulled Gabriel back onto his feet. And dropped in on the wrong side of the country. Gabriel didn't know where I was, and he couldn't feel me with his Grace, because I used up almost all of it to keep him safe. It wasn't his fault."

"Laura," said Crowley, turning to face her, "This relationship, it's toxic. He leaves and you almost died. And now he's back and you're just going to go on like everything's fine?"

"Hell no!" Laura exclaimed, looking surprised. "What kind of an idiot do you take me for, Crowley? He left, yes. I almost killed myself. That was an overreaction. And yes, that is toxic. But hey, it is my job to keep him safe, always has been. And no, everything will not go back to normal. That's why I'm going to find him. I want to talk about where we go from here. Everything will not go back to being the same, but one day I want it to. Look, if it makes you feel better, I promise to talk to you before I do anything big. Promise."

Crowley looked, not soothed but more relieved. Then he paused. "Laura, isn't the hotel back 10 minutes behind us?"

Laura looked around. "I suppose it is. Unless the Winchesters took him on a hunt with them, where do you think he went?"

"I don't know, but I'd like you back in the house until I find out."

"Aw, Crowley, are you actually starting to care for her?" came Gabriel's condescending voice from the back seat. Laura pulled into the diner beside the road and turned around in her seat. "You missed it," she said. "While you were gone and they thought I was too out of it to notice, Crowley and Bobby were doing some pretty heavy mphsnfnmw." Crowley clamped his hand over her mouth, face burning red. Gabriel cracked up, trying to ignore the fact that there couldn't be a conversation now that wouldn't include "when you were gone" or "while I was away". He hopped out of the car and opened Laura's door for her like a gentleman. She thanked him, and stepped out, curtsying with her jeans as best she could. Gabriel laughed and snaked an arm around her waist as they walked in. She did the same, and they marched up to Marie at the podium. When Marie turned around, she stopped short.

"Marie, I know I have been a poor excuse for a friend in the past year, but I want you to know why. My boyfriend disappeared, and everyone thought he was dead. Police had even found remains they thought were his. I was just broken about it. And then, about a week ago, looking like shit I might add, he stumble up to my door way and knocks. He just about collapsed on my when I opened the door. Gabriel here was kidnapped and had to make his way from California back to here. No money, no phone and the doofus forgot my cell number. But, he's alive. I am so sorry I acted so horribly around here."

Marie just stared at her for a moment before coming around the podium and grabbing both Laura and Gabriel in a hug. When Crowley walked in, he saw that she was crying into Laura's shoulder and when he looked, Laura was doing the same. He smiled before snapping out of there. When Marie had pulled herself together, she looked Laura in the eyes and said "I swear, girly. If you ever do some stupid shit like mourn him or anyone alone again, I am going to kill you. And you," she said, turning to Gabriel. "You better get her damn number and mine tattooed over every inch of your body. But, I am so glad that you are okay."

Laura turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel and Laura got a quiet booth in the back. Laura ordered the sweetest things off the menu for both of them (under the pretense she needed to see how this new chef was faring) before turning to Gabriel.

"Before you start," he interrupted, "I'd like you to know I heard everything you told Crowley in the car."

"I'm aware," Laura responded, "your talent at hiding from me is becoming weaker. I knew as soon as you popped in. However, we do still need to talk about where we're going."

Gabriel smiled. "I'd like that, So, where do you want us to end up?" Laura looked startled. "What?" asked Gabriel. "Hasn't anyone ever asked you that before?"

Laura looked very shy all of the sudden. "There hasn't been anyone else, Gabriel." His jaw hit the table.

"All of these millennia you have been following me around, and you've never dated someone seriously before?"

Laura looked at him. "Oh, I've dated people. But, they just have never been interested in becoming serious. I think they've had all of 2 serious relationships in their life."

"That's more than me," confided Gabriel. Laura just raised her eyebrow.

"Kali was pretty serious" she mentioned. Gabriel laughed.

"Kali was serious, but never enough that she considered more than the end of the month into the future. That's it. Now, come on, spill. Who was Mr. Serious?"

"Is" Laura mumbled.

"Pardon?" asked Gabriel. Laura squared her shoulders.

"Is. Mr. Serious. is. He's you Gabriel."

Gabriel looked stunned. Thankfully for him, their food arrived at that moment. Laura smiled up at their waiter and thanked him before turning back to the dumbstruck angel in front of her.

"All this time. All the messes of mine you've had to clean up, and you still like me?" Laura laughed.

Gabriel, I have always loved you. In the beginning, in the garden, you were that 'best-friend's hawt older brother'. When you left, I thought you were so broken and all I wanted to do was grab you and hold you tight to me, kissing and fixing all your wounds. Then, you started to heal yourself. I was so proud and happy when you found Kali. And yes, it's backwards, but I wanted you to be happy." Gabriel smiled, but looked about to interrupt so Laura hurried on. "But, how serious we get isn't up to me. Gabriel, it's based on how you feel and where you want to go."

Gabriel wasn't quite sure what to say. Here was the most amazing being he had ever met, telling him she was as serious as he wanted to be, and that she had loved him since The Beginning. Wow. He smiled at Laura, stealing a bite of her dessert. "Well, I'd like to start off dating, then move back into what we used to be, then go on from there." Laura beamed.

"Sounds like a plan."

They finished their sweets quickly, joking and laughing over silly little things. It felt so good to be back with each other, that everything seemed happy. So, when Gabriel had some icing left on the corner of his mouth, it was okay that Laura licked it off, kissing him before and after. And when they left after she paid for their food, and they slipped their hands into each other's back pockets? Well, that was okay too.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few months, things settled down again. Sam and Dean were back to seriously mistrusting Gabriel, until he saved their life. Three times. Each. After that, they had to grudgingly accept that he was an okay guy. Bobby seemed to trust Laura's judgement, but he always made sure to remind her that if "you need anything, anything at all, you call. And if you disappear again," he threatened Gabriel, "I will hunt you down myself and kill you for good."

"Yes sir" responded Gabriel, snapping to attention. Bobby just sighed.

"Idjit."

Crowley followed Bobby's lead, though he and Castiel both threatened to torture Gabriel within inches of his life if he pulled shit like that again. Laura flinched, and asked Cas to try and not get himself killed. The spells she put in place were still there. When Sam and Dean had questioned her about it, she'd simply laughed. "A Healer, remember? Anything that happens to him is instantly healed and I take care of the more long-term stuff here." She offered to put the spell on the boy too but based on how often they beat the shit out of each other, everyone disagreed. Reluctantly, she agreed not to put the spell on them, but protected them form any magic an angel may try to do to them. Castiel smiled at her gratefully. At least now he didn't have to worry about Zachariah giving Dean stomach cancer again. Once everyone but Gabriel was gone, Laura collapsed onto the couch.

"I am so very glad my Grace is coming back" she said, willing 2 bottles of beer into being on the table. "Sure, doing things the human way can be fun, but I missed flying so much."

Gabriel looked at her curiously before asking hesitantly, "Are they back? Your wings, I mean."

"Yeah, for a few days now. Not sure how flying will go though."

Gabriel looked excited. "Would you like to find out?"


	16. Chapter 16

Laura and Gabriel drove to a deserted section of the beach. "Why did we drive?" asked Gabriel. HE had nothing against driving but…

"In case we're too tired or drained to head home. Though the thought of snuggling with you on a beach for a while sounds good" Laura responded from her perch on the hood.

Gabriel walked over and offered her his hand. "Shall we m'lady?" Laura giggled.

"Even in Victorian times you never acted like this much of a gentleman."

"I am wounded! And besides, a bard is not supposed to act such a part." Laura just rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Ready?" he asked. Somehow, while she was laughing on the hood, he'd removed his shirt and both of their shoes and socks. It was a beautifully warm night and the sand felt good on her toes. She had a very hard time pulling her eyes away from Gabriel's torso. When she met his eyes, twinkling in the moonlight, she was suddenly overcome by fear. Feeling her tense, Gabriel's face immediately became worried. "What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," responded Laura nervously, "I just realized that no one's ever seen my wings before."

"Not even as an angel when we were younger?" Gabriel asked surprised.

"No," she whispered shyly. "Castiel wanted me to, he said no matter what, he'd think they were nice, but I was afraid. I had never seen them as beautiful, so…"

Gabriel laughed, and Laura immediately shrank in on herself. Seeing her do this, Gabriel almost smacked himself. "No!" he yelled, making her cringe. "No darling, I'm not laughing at you. I was laughing at how shy you were and how damned cute you are." He took Laura's hands in one of his and turned her face until she was looking him in the eyes. "No matter what," he promised, "I will always love each and every single part of you. Always."

Laura smiled and believed him. She unzipped her sweater to reveal a form-fitting gray t-shirt with long slits cut in the back. She took a deep breath and grabbed Gabriel's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly before letting out his wings. Laura felt them brush against her, holding her tight. Then, with a ripple of Grace, she could see them, and they stole her breath away.

Layer upon layer of the most gorgeous feathers in existence; deep, rich ambers, tawny yellows, tan, brown, white and gold. They looked like the wings of an eagle with the majesty of God evident in every feather. The feathers were short and wide, about 5 inches long and 3 inches wide at their thickest part. His wings looked powerful, like they could be used to go great distances at a great speed. Yet, the way they shimmered with the light reflecting off them made them look ethereal, almost magical. It brought to mind not only the humour and magic of his tricks but the deadly end that almost all of them had. Laura stared entranced and tentatively reached out to stroke them. Gabriel shivered and let his head drop back, arching his wings into her touch. She could feel his warmth and Grace running through his wings. After a few moments he pulled back. He smiled encouragingly at her. "Your turn."

She squared her shoulders and looked off into the water and she slowly, bit by bit let out her wings. When they were fully extended, she gasped. It had been more than 4 millennia since she had let them out, free. It felt so amazing, a tingling running through them. She felt lighter, and more complete; as if she had been missing a part of who she was. Then, she looked at Gabriel. His eyes were fixed on her and so full of love and trust. He felt so amazing; he could feel the wings of an angel who hadn't let them out since the garden. She smiled at him and let her shield drop.

Her wings were wider than Gabriel's, tip to tip, however from top to bottom his reached to the bottom of his butt. Hers ended at her waist, with the tips of the lowest feathers tickling her hips. The feathers were long and slender, much like her current vessel. The feathers were 7 inches long, by 3 inches wide and in varying shades of silver. Some were a brilliant pure white, others a sleek shiny silver. So many shades of grey were encompassed, giving the wings a shimmer under any light. There were feathers of a particularly dark grey that seemed to move in a spiral pattern from the middle of her back out to the center of the wing, before branching off into 3 small spirals. They were long but looked like they would be soft to touch. Wherever they brushed against Gabriel, they felt like a mixture between water, surrounding him, and a warm, comfortable hug. He felt like he could stay wrapped inside them forever.

He hadn't realized he had been staring until she shifted self-consciously, moving to draw her wings back in. He reached out his hand and stroked the fathers on the inside, right where the spirals were, and Laura shuddered. It felts so nice to have someone toughing her so softly, kindly. Gabriel noticed a few feathers were rumpled from lack of use, so he made his way around, stroking every feather to make sure it sat just right. Laura felt like she was in Heaven, as she began grooming Gabriel's wings as well. They were so beautiful, so full of power and grace. They looked like him, the true Gabriel. The one she hadn't seen outside a vessel since the garden. Gabriel looked deep into Laura's eyes. "How could you ever be shy about these? These are the most beautiful wings I have ever seen." Laura ducked her head, and Gabriel brought it back up.

"I have never," Laura said, staring at him, "seen more beautiful, powerful wings. They look like you Gabriel. Soul you." Gabriel smiled.

"And your wings look like you. Silvery and shining like your smile, breathtaking like you kind heart and as graceful as only you could be. And they feel like a warm hug, the kind that if you just sat there long enough, everything would be okay. They are you, Laura. And I love them. I love you."

Laura had never been happier. She felt whole, complete. She turned to Gabriel and took his hand. "Let's fly" she said. And, with the grace that only two angels could have, they took off. Gabriel looked like he wanted to race ahead, speeding around as he was used to. But with Laura, up in the night sky, it felt like time stood still. They were moving fast enough that anyone who saw them would think they were just birds, but the two of them didn't care. Laura was looking around in wonder. "How long has it been since you last flew somewhere?" asked Gabriel, curious. Laura wasn't sure. She couldn't think of the last time she had gone flying.

"Probably the last time I followed you. Gosh, too long" she said, stretching her wings even wider and gliding ahead.

Not wanting to be out done, Gabriel beat his wings hard and shot off ahead. Laura grinned. With the tilt of the tips of her wings, she shot straight up. Twirling as she went, wings moving just enough to climb steadily. Then, she brought her wings in close. She began to fall, turning so her head was moving towards the ground. When she was angled just right, she let her wings fly open, slicing through the air. It was just enough to change her momentum and send her shooting forwards. She whizzed by Gabriel and just kept going. She could hear him behind her, working hard to keep up. She kept angling her wings, finding the jet streams until she came upon a small island, about 2 miles away from where they started. There, hidden by trees, was a small cottage. She landed on the balcony and walked inside. The house looked as spotless as it had 2 centuries ago when she bought it. That was before the ocean ran so close to the cities, so no one had been near it in years. But, it still looked perfect. She lay down on the couch and waited for Gabriel to catch up. She heard him land on the balcony and walk in. She turned to look at him and saw total bewilderment on his face. Laura sighed.

"I bought it back in the 1800's. The builders thought I was insane, but they made it to my specifications. And, since I paid them handsomely for it, it was no problem. Then when the shoreline got closer to the towns, everyone moved but me. This was once the top of a hill." Gabriel just looked around in awe. Laura continued, "I figured you'd rather rest here than in some farm 4 miles away from the car. The cottage is equipped with satellite, running water, all the things that Graced magic allows me to create." She stepped towards the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," Gabriel replied still looking around.

"Down the hall, 3rd door on your right is yours. Feel free to change, bathe, sleep etc." Laura said, pointing down the hall behind her. Gabriel followed here she was pointing and stopped half-way down at a dark wood door. He pushed it open and stopped dead. The room was dark, covered in plush, mahogany carpet. There was a four poster bead against the wall closest to the kitchen, with two large, dark nightstands on either side. There was a large television directly across from the bed, with a small fridge and cupboard on the left side. Both were stocked with beer, cola and various snacks. In the far right corner, was a walk in closet, full of the various outfits Gabriel had favoured over the years. And, strewn around the room on various bookshelves and tables were mementos of each phase of his life. Gabriel smiled softly, before getting changed in the closet. He had just stepped out when there was a knock on the door.

"Gabriel, can I come in?" Gabriel bounded towards the door, and yanked it open. Laura was standing there in a black dress, knee-length made out of a stretchy material. It was very simple but looked stunning on her. She smiled and offered up a tray filled with various squares, bars and colas. "I just whisked up something quick. They were your favourites a while back." Gabriel grinned at her. She walked in and set them down on the coffee table and curled up next to Gabriel on the couch. He put his head on her shoulder, as Laura snapped open the blinds. They sat there talking for hours, looking out over the water. They discussed when Laura had gotten the various knick-knacks, why they were important to her and most of all, the person-shaped dent in 'his' bed. "I used to get lonely or sad when you'd disappear for long periods of time. So, I'd come down here and sit in my little Gabriel shrine and lay in the bed. The covers and pillows are the closest I could find to your wings, and I just feel better. It reminds me someday you will find me. Gosh, I sound like a stalker!" Laura exclaimed. She groaned. "I sound so creepy when I saw that, sorry." Gabriel just laughed.

"Well, since you've seen my room, does that mean I get to see yours?" Laura looked up at him and sighed before getting up off the couch and walking out towards her room, with a very eager Gabriel hot on her heels.

Once they got to the room, Laura warned him, "I will show this to you only if you promise _not to laugh_." Gabriel nodded solemnly and Laura opened the door. Inside was a huge collection of things from Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter and more. Her bed was covered in a TARDIS blanket, with a spray painted smiley face on the wall. Her book shelf held a copy of every Supernatural book, including manuscripts of the rest of the series Chuck had sent her. There were DVDs of every season of every one of her favourite TV shows, including the Classic Doctor Who which looked like she'd bought brand new when they came out, and later transferred to DVD. On her desk, there was a laptop and printer and about 200 lbs. of paper. There were files on each of them, Gabriel, Castiel, the Winchesters… Laura looked very sheepish.

"I promise, I'm not stalking them. I did this, because it's easier to keep track of them. Every once in a while, a cop will fall onto their trail; I managed to work my way into the FBI and national databases and so was able to delete case files. As well, all their aliases exist within the database, in case anyone bothers to look. As well, if they can't get a hold of Bobby, it is set to direct them to one of my cell phones so I can take care of it. As well, I invested money in certain things over the years, and have a sizeable fund waiting for the three of them. I just need to find a good way to give it to them. As well, after Sam had to leave University with Dean, I managed to save all of his transcripts. Right now, he is on an extended leave, with a spot at the top law school in the country waiting for him if he ever chooses to go back. He also has a full-ride scholarship based on 'volunteer work' he has done for my branch of the FBI." Laura beamed proudly that she was able to do all of this. "Now, if they ever chose, they could settle down. Have a life." Gabriel smiled at her, before sweeping her into an embrace.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Laura felt her knees go weak, as Gabriel pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted a few moments before Laura pulled away with a sigh. "It's really late, we should head back." Arms around each other's waists, they walked out onto the balcony and flew back to the car. They hopped inside and drove home. When they got there, they stumbled in and collapsed on Laura's bed. Laura sighed again, happily, and pulled Gabriel into her arms. She was dead tired, but happy. She'd found where she belonged, and it felt like home.


	17. Chapter 17

However, no matter how safe she felt in Gabriel's arms, they were unable to keep the nightmares away. They had started the night Gabriel died and almost every night they held the same things. They were always in the hotel Gabriel died in, with his body on the floor, and Lucifer was always there. It made her wonder if they were really nightmares at all, she had tried fighting Lucifer in the beginning. Punching and hitting and even trying to manifest her angel blade. Nothing she did made any impact. She gave up after some time, choosing to sit at the table, or beside Gabriel's body. She'd trace his wing prints or hold his form. Those nights were the worst. Any, every time without fail, Lucifer sat back, watching. He'd say hello to her when she arrived and goodbye when she left. He never did anything else, only watched. Laura wasn't sure which would be worse, him talking or not being there at all.

She'd had enough that night. She rounded on him, angry, as soon as she came in. "Hello" Lucifer drawled from his seat at the table. "Don't you damn well 'Hello' me, Lucifer. Gabriel is back, our bond has returned, so why the hell are you still here?" He laughed, "Silly angel, you didn't think I'd leave just because my little brother showed up, did you? Oh no no no. See," he said, getting up and walking around towards her, "I value what we have too much." Laura fumed. "What, not going to try and kill me? I believe that was the last thing you'd said to me." Laura growled. "I tried, remember? About 3 months of it." Laura stalked over Gabriel's body, before sitting at the table. "I want to talk." Lucifer smiled, "I knew you'd come around." Laura laughed. "Come around about what?" Lucifer sighed. "Apparently all this time on Earth among these, _things_ has tampered with your memory. Shall I remind you?" Laura simply looked dubious, so he began his tale.

"Allow me to set the scene for you. I was, oh, we'll call it 21. That's what it would be for humans, and you were 15. You and Castiel always hung around in the trees or by the pond in the Garden. You thought none of us would see you, but we did. Michael and I watched the younger angels play, but I always kept a special eye out for you. Michael had scoffed, saying you were none of my concern, but I knew differently. There was something special about you.

Gabriel was enough of a handful, but Michael always managed to keep him occupied, or at least not trying to kill Raphael and Mata. She was always off with her own friends, didn't want to be seen with us. But, I digress. Now, I remember watching you two being best buddies. One day, you led him off into the forest. Being the amazing Big Brother that I am, I followed. I had to make sure you weren't going to drown him or anything. I walked up to the clearing and heard you telling him that 'he is going to get tired of the fighting, and he'll leave Heaven. I'm supposed to stop him, or help him at least, but I don't know if I can!' Castiel took you into his arms and told you that you'd be fine. You sniffled, and told him all about how 'He's just older than me, or so he thinks, and he, he doesn't even notice me.' Of course, that was folly, I'd always noticed you."

Here Laura grew upset, getting ready to fight back, but Lucifer held up his hand for silence. "And so, that night I found you. You were sleeping and looked so peaceful. Angels didn't need to sleep, but you just loved to dream. I couldn't help it; I just had to kiss you. You looked so sweet and innocent, and you were so devoted to me. Oh, that beautiful breathy moan you'd give. I knew it was love. You looked like you were going to wake up, so I hid. You sat up, eyes fluttering. And your hand, it pressed against your lips. I knew you'd felt it. I left, but I came back every night. And gradually, you seemed to accept me. Once, you opened your eyes, and saw me. You leaned in and kissed me. I was so happy, and you fell asleep again. I saw you in the Garden after that. You got braver, hanging around us more. I knew you remembered seeing me, but you thought it was just a dream. Ah, young love." Lucifer had been pacing the room, but went to sit near Laura now.

"And then, I fell. I looked for you, you know. When Michael was kicking me out. I was hoping you'd do as you promised Dad, save me from being sent out. But instead, there you were, standing at Gabriel's side. He didn't know you, but he drew comfort from you. And I cried, because I thought you loved me. All those stolen minutes in your room, those sweet dreams you had. And you let me get sent to Hell anyways." He reached over and took Laura's hand in his cold ones, planting an icy kiss to it. Laura jerked away. "I'm sorry Lucifer; I never meant to hurt you. But, that isn't what happened. This is just like you though, to play the victim." Laura moved to stand, but Lucifer reached her first, standing up and pulling her flush against him. "Don't you dare," he snarled "say what happened was a lie. I felt it, our bond. I loved you; you were my first true love, my _Ili Hoath_." He pulled quickly and kissed Laura. She struggled to get away, but he held her tight, tongue prying hers open. HE kissed her roughly, ignoring her attempts to get away, until…

"Laura! Laura!" Laura sat up with a start, panicking. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was she had to get away, away from Lucifer. She felt hands on her wrists and began to fight to get away. "Laura, Laura shhhhh." Gabriel tried to sooth, dodging kicks and punches. He wrestled with her until he caught her in a tight hug, arms holding hers still, legs around her waist. She continued thrashing for a few moments, before it registered that the arms she was cocooned in were warm, not cold as Lucifer's had been. She looked up into Gabriel's eyes which were full of fear. "Gabriel?" she asked, her voice wrecked. "Yes baby, I'm here. What happened?' He asked, holding her close. "You were screaming and thrashing and yelling at someone to 'Stop! Get away!' Is everything all right?" Laura smiled and shifted his hold, so that she was curled up next to him. "I just had a horrible, horrible dream. Can we please not talk about it?" Gabriel nodded and held her tighter. Laura curled up next to him and sighed. "Thank you, Gabriel. For everything." He simply smiled and began stroking her hair, lulling her back to sleep. Lucifer did not try to intrude for the rest of the month.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Gabriel was constantly checking to see if she was okay. Laura assured him she was fine and while he ate, went to take a shower, collect herself. When she emerged, she dressed and went to eat with Gabriel. Suddenly, Castiel materialized in the middle of Laura's living room and fell to the floor. Laura panicked, yelling for Gabriel and rushing to pick Cas up. He was out cold, so she carried him into her room and laid him down on the bed. She immediately got to work assessing the damage, vitals, scratches, wounds, poison etc. His vessel was torn and ripped, it looked like he had gotten on the wrong side of a fight. He, however, was what she was most concerned with. "GABRIEL!" she yelled, giving a yank on their bond. Since he had come back, it seemed to have been strengthening and that night, with the wings, made it stronger than ever before. Gabriel popped in, looking around. "What's wrong? Who's hurt?" he asked, frantically, appearing in the living room.

"It's Cas." Gabriel's face paled, and he ran after Laura

They stood over the bed. "I think I can mend almost all of the cuts, though they were done by an angel blade." Gabriel winced. "It's odd, that they managed to injure him. The spell should still be in place."

"Unless," added Gabriel "he removed it. He does idiotic self-less things like that." Laura sighed before going to work. She had just sat down on the bed when she said "oh God."

"Blasphemy Laura? I thought you of all people would be above that," Gabriel joked, trying to lighten the mood. That was, until he saw the stab wound in Castiel's back. It wasn't deep enough to kill him right away, but there was an extremely strong blue glow coming from it. If Cas didn't get a new vessel soon, he would die. Gabriel almost fainted, and Laura slapped him in the face. "Yes, he's your brother, but two angels down would be too much. Now, go find Dean" she ordered, running through things in her mind. "I'll need some sage, and privacy for a bit too please." Gabriel looked confused but didn't question it, He hurried off to grab Dean. As soon as he'd left, Castiel began to stir. Laura rushed over, soothingly muttering in his ear. "It'll be okay. I'm here to help." Castiel groaned. "Sam, Dean, Adam. They okay?" Laura looked scared. "I don't know Gabe just went to check, but for right now I need you to focus. What happened?"

"Angels. Attack. Saved Dean. There were too many though. I just got away." Laura checked him over, noticing the cut on his chest. She groaned. :oh, please say you didn't," Cas nodded. "Well, right now I need to make sure that you don't bleed out. And not just blood. Now, I need a bit of your hair, some of Dean's clothes and you permission. Can I have that please?" Castiel looked confused, growing steadily paler. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to make you a new vessel. Jimmy is dying and you are leaking out. Now, can I have some of his hair? I will make and identical copy, and will change it later if you want." Cas nodded and Laura grabbed some scissors out of her desk. She snipped off some of his hair and set to work in the corner. In no time, there was a faint pink glow. She dressed it in some of Dean's clothes that he had left behind and laid it on the couch, and hurried to Cas. "I need you to trust me now." He nodded, too weak to do much else. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I have Dean" yelled Gabriel and Laura went outside. She faced Dean who started asking questions a million miles a minute. She put her hand up and he stopped. "Cas got severely hurt doing whatever-you-guys just did. I don't want to know what, but I need your help." Dean looked extremely guilty and nodded. Laura smiled. "Good, now, I am going to cast a quick protective spell on you. Castiel's leaking out of his vessel and I need you to help put him back into a new one I made." Gabriel looked scared and protested loudly. "There is no damn way I am letting him touch Castiel, especially if he had something to do with putting him in this state." Dean nodded, adding "I don't want to hurt him." Laura sighed.

"We don't have all day. Hell, we don't have 5 minutes. Gabriel, I know you don`t trust Dean, but Castiel does. And Dean, I know you. You would never hurt him. This is pure Castiel, his `wavelength of celestial intent`. I have a way to make sure he stays small enough for Dean to carry him, but touching an angel's true self is amazingly intimate. No way in Hell am I doing that, and Gabriel I don't think you could handle seeing your brother so weak. So Dean, that leaves you. Please?" Dean looked scared out of his wits, but nodded. Laura set to work, chanting a spell over him, protecting him from the angel's true visage. Dean was pale, seemed to be going around, when Laura lead him into her room. He looked even worse when he saw Cas on the bed. HE ran forwards to his side immediately so Laura went to prep the secondary vessel.

"Cas buddy, are you okay?" Dean asked, before shaking his head. "Of course you're not, I'm so, so sorry." He leaned down and hugged Cas gently, when he felt a tingling in his hand. "it's fine Dean. An angel is too powerful for me to block totally, so I have a protection on you. Now, we need to move. I can see his light dimming already." Cas began to stir, and both Laura and Dean froze. "Dean?" asked Castiel so weakly, Dean nearly broke into tears. "I'm here buddy, I got you." Castiel tried to pull away. "No, my true form; It'll kill you." Laura laughed, "Taken care of. Dean is here to help. He's going to be carrying you over to your new vessel. It'll be fine." Castiel smiled, and looked deep into Dean's eyes. "Thank you Dean. This means so much to me." Tears came to his eyes. Laura told Dean exactly how to bring Castiel to his new body, and warned him. "Castiel in his true form is very fragile. Let him just rest in your arms, and you'll be fine." Dean nodded, and Laura went over to Cas. "Because you took my spell off, this is going to hurt like Hell. But, It will be over in a second. Just relax." With that, Laura drew her angel blade and lengthened the cut Cas was bleeding out of. Dean reached in and lifted out a human-shaped glowing figure, except for one key difference. It had wings. Laura smiled, and explained that "in order to carry him, he had to be a decent size. And, I thought you might want to see an (albeit poor) facsimile to his true wings. Now, hurry." Dean brought Castiel over to the couch. As he was moving, he felt a warm vibration over every inch of skin Castiel was touching. The noise was accompanied by a singing in his head, which sounded like Castiel trying to talk to him. It didn't stop until Dean stopped and slowly laid him on top of the vessel. Castiel sank into the vessel and both Dean and Laura held their breath until they saw the vessel was breathing. Dean sighed and sank onto the couch beside Cas. He gathered him into his arms and started whispering things into his ear. Laura excused herself and went to tell Gabriel.

She found Gabriel nursing what looked to be his fifth drink in 20 minutes. Laura walked up behind him and rubbed soothingly at his shoulders. "Everything went perfectly. Cas is resting right now. And, I know what you're thinking, but I'm pretty sure having to do that was punishment enough." Gabriel sighed, and Laura moved to sit across from him. "look, what if I went to save your ass, got the shit kicked out of me and then forced you to pick up my true form and transfer it to another body, the most delicate procedure in the world, then made you wait a minute before I started to breathe again. It would WRECK YOU." Gabriel whimpered softly, before getting up and hugging Laura, She held him as she felt his start to cry. "Shhhh, everyone is okay. It will all be fine." Gabriel just nuzzled her chest and hugged tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean lay on the couch, holding Castiel in his arms. He can't seem to stop shaking, but feeling Cas, whole and breathing, in his arms was amazing. "Cas, buddy, I thought I lost you. Please, don't ever do that again. I love you too much Cas, I need you. Please, don't do that Cas. I can't take it. I know, I act all tough and mean, but it's just because that's how my dad wanted me to act. Since my mom died, I had to take over as mom. It was hard, but I did. And dad never bothered to protect me, so I had to protect Sammy. And then, he left and Adam's gone and Cas, I just couldn't handle it if you left. Please don't leave." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas on the lips. Cas began to stir and Dean panicked. However, Cas rolled over with a soft moan and curled up closer to Dean. He relaxed and smiled, stroking Castiel's hair. Cas snuggled up against him and sighed. "I love you too Dean." Dean froze in a panic, when Cas sighed. "Sorry Dean. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. Thank you, for what you did." Dean smiled, "Buddy, it was my fault. I just, I couldn't just watch you die. It was all my fault. I'm… I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Dean's eyes and Cas reached up to hug him, hold him. Dean sniffled and pushed back the tears when Cas turned his head so their eyes met. "Dean, don't hold it in. I'll love you no matter what, whether you can tell me when I'm awake or not, because I care for you Dean. I wouldn't fall for just anybody." The tears in Dean's eyes spilled over as he clutched Castiel tight. "I'm sorry it's so hard Cas. I feel it, but, I just, can't say it. I'm sorry." Dean was sobbing hard into Castiel's shoulder, while Cas was rubbing him soothingly. "I don't blame you for not liking me" Dean sniffled, hoping Cas' shoulder would muffle his words enough to be indecipherable. No such luck, as usual.

"Dean?" Cas looked at Dean, questioning. "why would I think that?" Dean laughed, depreciatingly. "Well, I don't know. Maybe because I'm a certifiable psychopath with commitment, attitude and daddy issues, and am too scared to come out to anyone. That's why." Castiel still looked confused. "Dean, everyone has flaws. You could say I have 'daddy issues', I just gave a big ole, 'screw you' to every single one of my brothers, have been murdering my family and yeah, I just almost DIED. You aren't the only one who has issues. But these issues are what makes you _you_. And if you can accept me, screwed up _ANGEL_ I think I can handle a moody shy guy. And Dean, I love you. Always have. "Dean still looked doubtful, but smiled, swallowed and tried. "I…I lo… I li… IlikeyoutooCas." Castiel grinned and pulled Dean in for their first kiss and it was everything he had ever dreamed of and more.


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel was healing well, his true self was patching up nicely, with a little help. Dean almost never left his side, no matter how many times both Cas and Laura insisted he was fine. However, it did give Cas, Sam and Dean a reason to just hang out at Laura's house. After she had convinced them to stay, she helped Cas set up residence on the couch

She had pulled Sam and Dean off to the side while Castiel was sleeping. This seemed to be the only time anyone could get Dean to do anything by himself, except what Cas asked him to do, especially if he used his puppy dog eyes. She pulled them into the kitchen, and sat them down. She looked nervous, but jumped into her speech before either of them had the chance to comment. "Now, this is going to make me sound like a complete stalker, but keep in mind I do this for most hunters I come across. And, if Castiel likes you guys enough to save your asses, then you are some damn special people. So, remember the trouble Henrickson gave you? I have people stationed all over the FBI, CIA and other agencies. Technically, Dean and Sam Winchester do exist, as well as Bobby Singer, on the payroll of the FBI. All phone calls and issues with and about them are forwarded straight to me. You are all "deep undercover" and are unreachable right now. I have funds set up for all of you, accumulating your paychecks. I would have given them to you before, but you, on principle, don't accept money from people."

"As well, Sam, I managed to recover you SATs and you have a spot at the top law school in the country waiting for you when you come back from your "special volunteer opportunity from the FBI". You have a full-ride scholarship if you ever want it, and I can work out any other kinks that show up. Dean, you have a spot at any university if you'd like it, and just about anything else you'd need to make a life for yourself." Laura slid the debit cards over to the boys, and gave Dean Bobby's. Both of the boys just stared at her with open mouths. She looked down and mumbled "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound creepy, or like I'm forcing my way into your life, I just wanted to help you guys out, and it'll help Cas and Bobby sleep better at night. Now, speak of the Devil, they should be here in 20. I told them we were watching a movie, so they should come. God knows who convinced whom, but they`ll be here. I'm going to go make sure we have everything ready. Please, if you're going to yell at me, or leave, just wait until Bobby gets here. Please."

With that, Laura walked over and started pulling popcorn, chips, pop, candy (for course) and other things for the movie. She set them up, turned on the popcorn popper and walked into the living room to talk with Castiel. "What movie do you want to watch?" she asked him, sitting in a chair across from him. Cas just smiled at her. "You told them, didn't you?"

"Yes," Laura sighed, "Neither of them has said anything yet. Dean looked scared, confused, creeped out and angry." She shook her head, "maybe I did the wrong thing. I just know that this will get too much, and I just wanted to help." Cas got up and hugged her. "Well, I think you did the right thing. Now, is that popcorn I smell?" Laura laughed, "You're as hungry as Gabriel! Your pick, you can help me with snacks or help the boys pick out a movie." Cas smiled. "I'll help with the food. Something tells me Gabriel will antagonise them enough about the movies anyways." Laura smiled and they went back into the kitchen.

The Winchesters were still sitting at the table and talking quietly between themselves. They stopped when they saw Laura come in and Dean jumped up when he saw Cas. "What are you doing up? You should rest." Castiel laughed, "Your concern is sweet Dean, however I am here to help out. I cannot in good conscience simply live on Laura's couch without doing something to help." Laura laughed, "With all you've helped me throughout time, I think that healing you and giving you guys somewhere to call 'Home' is the absolute least I can do." Dean and Sam exchanged a look Laura graciously pretended not to see. "You boys go pick out a movie or two. Keep in mind, Dean, anything pop culture you'll need to be able to explain," Castiel told them, before going to help Laura prepare the snacks. Dean smiled softly at him, before all but dragging Sam with him into the living room.

Once they got in there, Dean pulled up Netflix off of the Xbox she'd gotten for them, something to pass the time, plus she really enjoyed the Kinect option. He was flipping silently through the movies before Sam broke in, "What do we do?" Dean sighed, "What can we do? Sam, she was trying to help. And honestly, I want to go in and kiss her right now. Don't you see? We don't have to worry about the cops hunting us down, don't need to worry about credit cards being declined, I have no idea how much is on each of these, but…" Sam held up his hand and ran to get his computer. He came back and sat down, laptop on the table. Dean came and sat beside Sam. He pulled up the webpage and went to sign in. "What's the password?" Dean grabbed the cards. "Look, a note on Bobby's, gives 3 words. Try these." Dean handed Sam the note, and they went through with Sam's card to find the right one. His was the bottom, and when they opened up the account, both boys looked about to faint. "How, how much?!" Dean looked again, refreshed the page, and checked again. The number stayed the same, $870,000. "HOW did these acquire so much cash?"

"Well, the average pay for a senior officer with 12 years experience in the FBI is $87, 000. She made some calls, and managed to get her top undercover agents the same, and then you've been unofficially working for them for 5 years, and for every major crime you stopped, they bumped it up. Congrats boys, you are set for life!" Sam and Dean let out twin squeaks when they heard the voice, though Gabriel didn't stop speaking, though he was grinning widely. "My girl makes sure those she loves are taken care of. You guys are officially part of the family. Dean, your account has the same amount in it, too." The doorbell rang, and Gabriel hopped off the chair he had appeared in and opened the door. Bobby and Crowley were standing outside, looking startled when Gabriel opened the door. "Bobby! The boys have something to show you," announced Gabriel, scuffing the devil's trap under the rug so Crowley could enter. Crowley grudgingly thanked him, but Gabe already has Bobby sitting down and was logging into his account. Bobby grabbed the card and turned to Dean. "The hell did these come from?"

"Laura. She has you guys as officially registered members of the FBI and CIA and more, so you can't get busted with your IDs, and you're all on the FBI's payroll." Gabriel was concentrating, trying to read the number on the card Bobby was holding. "Got it! Here you are. Bobby, you have been on the payroll for longer than the boys, I think it was 15, maybe 20 years? So, your account has… VOILA! $1, 250, 000 from the FBI, waiting for if you need or want it. Now, you guys sit here and pick out a movie, I'm going to save Castiel from Laura's snacks." With that, Gabriel was gone, leaving 4 very bewildered men in his wake.

"Bobby and Crowley are here" he announced when he got into the kitchen. Laura just tossed him a can of coke and a bag of m+m's over her shoulder and continued showing Cas how to work the popcorn popper. When he'd got it, she left him to it, coming over to the island to kiss Gabriel. "How'd Bobby take it?" Gabriel laughed, "Didn't say anything." Laura snorted. "Seems to be a common trait in hunters." She heard commotion on the other side of the door and so left to go see what was wrong. Bobby was still sitting, dumbstruck, in front of the laptop; Crowley, Sam and Dean were all arguing over a movie. "Okay, for the last time, there is NO DAMN WAY, we are watching Mean Girls!" yelled Crowley. Laura raised an eyebrow when Dean shot back, "It is a classic, and Cas has never seen it! Besides Crowley, what would you recommend?" Crowley was about to make a comment, no doubt full of sarcasm, when Castiel came out of the kitchen carrying a DVD. "Hey guys, what about this one?" Castiel held up "The Princess Bride" and everyone fell silent. "I don't know, I will if you want to…" mumbled Dean. "If you want," added Sam, directed at Laura, "It's your house." Laura sighed and plucked the DVD from Castiel's hands. "The Princess Bride it is!" she announced. She tossed the DVD to Crowley, "You and the angels can set it up; I need to see Bobby, Sam and Dean for a minute in the kitchen." They nodded and set to work on the movie, while the Winchesters and Bobby followed Laura into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and took a deep breath. "So, what do you think? Am I super creepy because I know all of that about you?" Bobby looked confused so Sam filled in that "Dean and I have spots at the top schools in case we ever want to go, with full scholarships, and each of us has a smaller account set aside for us." Bobby just kind of stared at Laura, who sighed. "I'm sorry if I made things uncomfortable, or awkward. I just wanted to be able to help. I wanted to give you an out if you needed one. If you want, you can come out from being 'undercover' and work for the FBI too, if you'd rather." She shrugged and looked anywhere but at them. Dean had had enough, he got up and walked over, and bundled Laura into a big hug, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you" he said, crying. Laura held him and rubbed his back. When he pulled back, Laura asked, "Not that I am complaining, I never would about a hug and kiss, but are you okay?" Dean smiled. "You basically just gave us the chance at a normal life if we wanted it. I am AMAZING." Laura smiled and pulled him in for another hug. "I'm glad I could help." Sam came over and hugged her as well. Bobby got up and reached out his hand. "Sorry, but hugs aren't my thing." Laura shook his hand and leaned in close. "Hugs from people not Rowley, aren't your thing." She pulled back and winked, pleased to see him go red. "Secret's safe with me." She shooed the men out into the living room and grabbed the drinks and snacks and followed them. She put them down and snuggled against Gabriel in the chair he had chosen.

Throughout the movie, everyone would yell out their favourite lines in time with the characters, and they even stopped the movie to watch Laura and Gabriel re-enact the swordfight scene. Everyone had a laugh, and when the movie was done, they launched right into one of Laura`s favourites, though no one saw until the movie started. "The Avengers?" asked Gabe, looking down at her. "Hell yes! None of you can tell me you dislike superhero movies." Crowley smiled and backed her up. "Loki is kick-ass in this one." Gabriel's ears perked up at that one, and throughout the movie, everyone debated which character represented them best. "Gabriel would obviously be Loki" Sam mentioned, but Laura disagreed. "I think Crowley is more like Loki in this one, although the case could be made for either."

"Bobby is Nick Fury; no question" piped Dean, followed by "And Cas is Captain America." Everyone laughed, until Laura mentioned "Does that make you Iron Man, Dean?" Everyone looked at her, but she only made eye contact with Dean. She didn't know how much he had told them, so she left it up to him. "Oh yeah, that's me; genius, almost-millionaire, bisexual, playboy philanthropist." Everyone laughed, even Castiel. Dean smiled. Laura had to admit, that was the best way she had ever seen somebody come out. Dean still looked nervous until Sam laughed. "It's about time you and Cas got together!" Everyone agreed and Dean grinned. He snaked his arm around Cas and held him tight. "Told you they'd love you no matter what" whispered Cas into his ear. Dean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You were right as usual Cas." They both smiled and settled in for the movie.

Determining who Sam was proved much more difficult, but Gabriel finally rolled his eyes and said with a tone of finality, "Sam is Bruce Banner, a smart researcher struggling with his past and the monster inside." Everyone went quiet until Laura groaned. "What's wrong?" asked Gabriel. "I used to ship Tony and Bruce, but now it's too weird!" Everyone burst out laughing, except for Sam and Dean, who looked vaguely uncomfortable. That just made everyone laugh harder. After a few minutes, Crowley asked, "then who is Laura?" Everyone argued about that one. Dean offered Hawkeye, because she was deadly accurate about so many things, Gabriel said Natasha Romanoff because Scarlett Johansen was hot. Everyone grew rather uncomfortable, until Castiel mentioned that she was Phil Coulson. Everyone looked confused, but Laura smiled. "Thank you Castiel. That means a lot."


	21. Chapter 21

It was a sunny, mid-July day on the beach and for once, there was no hunt. No creature, no danger, no anything. It had been a week since Bobby and the Winchesters showed up, Cas and Crowley in tow. Laura had taken them in, gave them a place to relax and rest for a bit, but now they were getting restless. Laura had tried playing board games with them; she figured something with trivia would be good. Nope. Because they had been around for so much longer, Laura, Cas and Gabriel kicked their buts on history, anything to do with law or legal was all Sam. Movies were a toss-up. Classics were Dean and Laura; Laura knew some of the more recent ones but not many. Beauty and/or fashion was a lost cause for all of them, and pop culture was Laura's. It wasn't overly evenly matched.

They had tried sports, both watching and playing. However, Cas and the Winchesters had never seen them. After a while, explaining football, soccer, hockey and about 10 other sports Laura didn't care about and Bobby's TV didn't get got old. Playing them was unfair to whatever team didn't have Sam on it. Cas was shockingly fast when he wasn't using his mojo, unlike Gabriel who was useless. Sam's size made up for lack of skill in almost everything and he and Dean were SUPER competitive.

Laura forced them to try swimming, one of her favourite sports, only to find none of them knew how. Gabe could mojo-swim, so Laura saved him until last. Dean sort-of had the idea, but was unclear on why the dog-paddle was not everyone's stroke of choice. Laura had him try racing her in a 100m, 4 lengths of the pool. Cas yelled "GO!" and Gabriel insisted on commentating. Laura was doing backstroke, her best, and was at the other side of the pool before Dean crossed half. She executed a perfect flip urn and saw how far away Dean was, so she tried front crawl. She still made the other end of the pool right after dean half-touched the wall and started to swim again, looking exhausted. Laura figured she had enough of a lead so she tried butterfly, the hardest stroke known to mankind. She hit the end and dean was a half-length behind. To be nice and give him a fighting chance, she switched to breast stroke and touched the wall still half a length before he did. She was sitting on her diving block, cheering him on when he was finished. He just gaped at her, "How did you finish so quickly? I was DYING OUT THERE!" They all laughed. "I noticed," mentioned Laura, "But my strokes were more efficient than yours. I win." She graciously held out her hand, and Dean intended to pull her back into the water. However, Laura was so strong, with one hand she hauled him out of the water and onto the pool deck. Dean stared at her again, and Laura walked away laughing. She still had to teach Sam and Cas.

Now they were talking, almost arguing, about something in the living room and Laura was in the library. She picked up a picture and stroked it lovingly. Gabriel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that you?" he asked, "you look so happy." Laura smiled fondly and then her head shot up. "Gabe, Dean, Sam, Cas, come with me!" Laura sprinted out to the garage, and rushed over to a large trailer in the back. Everyone came running, hot on her heels. She spun around and leaned against the trailer. "Is everything alright?" asked Sam, out of breath. Laura grinned, "everything is PERFECT. I found what we're going to do today." And with that, she turned and pulled the dust cover off the trailer with a flourish. Sitting there was a small trailer with a bright yellow 14 foot sailboat sitting on top. Everyone kind of looked at each other, unsure of what was going on. Laura sighed. "I'm teaching you all how to sail today. SO come on!" She hooked the trailer up to her car and the Winchesters and Bobby piled in. Crowley, Cas and Gabe said they'd beat, they mean meet, them there. Laura just smiled and pulled out of the drive way. Looking in her mirror she was no one was there, so she snapped her fingers and the car seemed to just appear in the parking lot of a deserted section of beach. Crowley, Cas and Gabe popped in and were shocked to see them there. "How did you… What just… Huh?" stuttered Cas while Laura laughed. "I have some fancy mojo too. How do you think those got here?" She pointed towards a dock with 4 brand new Pico sailboats and a small dingy tied to it. Everyone stared stunned. "Get in your swim stuff and meet me on the docks" she yelled, unhitching the trailer and untying her boat. "I want to go check the wind." She snapped her fingers and her and her boat were transported onto the end of the dock. She mimed pulling something and Gabriel shot towards her. She smiled sweetly at him and whispered in his ear, "Guess you'll be my first student." It was going to be a good day.

Once everyone was dressed and had on lifejackets, much to Dean and Sam's protests, until she told them exactly how deep the water was. They shut up pretty quick after that. Laura showed them the different parts of the boats, when they were in the water. It would take too long to take them apart and show them how to put them back together. So, she hopped in her boat, christened 'The Rubber Ducky', "My grandfather made it for me before he passed. He loved sailing, and he showed me how. We even went sailing all the way up to the north Channel for Windsor, Ontario. It's right outside Detroit" she explained to their confused faces. They divided up into pairs, with Bobby driving the rescue dingy and Crowley more than happy to watch. Laura tied all the boats together and attached them to the dingy. She had their sails down and her boat on the end. The Winchesters, Gabe and Cas climbed into the dingy and Laura sat in her boat. "Don't steer, Bobby take her slow and straight." She called, and they set off. When they were about a half mile out, Laura called for him to stop and drop anchor. She untied her boat and paddled over to the others. She demonstrated how to steer, turn, and other basics. She had them climb one by one into her boat and she showed them how to Skip and Crew, one person would steer and work the boom, the other just the jib. Cas seemed to enjoy skipping, and Dean was more than happy to never be in control of one ever. Laura just laughed. For Sam, she enhanced his boat so that Sam wouldn't hit his head when the boat turned, so he was happy. After everyone had gotten hit at least once with the boom and she showed them all how to enter their boats, she untied them all.

Gabe and Sam were less than impressed to be together, and neither wanted to crew until Laura threatened to have one of them sit out and stick Crowley in with the other. The fighting stopped pretty quickly and they would switch positions every once in a while. She rigged up her own boat so she could sail solo, as they had an uneven number of people and they prepared to set off. Laura mojo'd up a good side-wind, so no one had to worry about turning too much, and then they set off. Within 5 minutes, everyone had fallen in, and half the boats had turtled. Laura sat there laughing, and tossed down her own anchor. "Okay, here's what you do." Once they were back in their boats and moving again, everyone got more comfortable. Laura had them turn and try different points of sail, until she called for them to stop. The wind changed direction, and suddenly they couldn't move. Everyone was panicked, couldn't find out what to do. Laura yelled for them to come over to her, and they half sailed, half paddled over. Bobby and Crowley came too, with Crowley taping the whole thing. Laura had them come into her boat, one by one again, to show them what tacking was. The Winchesters were scared shit-less, but the angels loved it. The feeling of sailing on the very edge of the boat only, that they could flip at any time, but were perfectly stable, Laura grinned. They climbed back into their own boats, and Laura asked them to race. No mojo, no tricks, just a race to the dock. They agreed, and everyone got into positions. Bobby shouted, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Laura was off like a shot, easily zipping there. She could hear the sounds of Cas and Gabriel whooping for joy in the first time since she didn't even remember when. Sam and Dean looked TERRIFIED at first, but after a few moments, they seemed to relax and start to enjoy it. Laura smiled and docked effortlessly. She helped the others in and they walked to the beach for lunch. Laura and Gabe winked at each other as Cas and Dean sat there, talking excitedly about what had happened and hugging each other often. It was already 2 o'clock, so they mojo'd up a table and some food, and then Sam came and started flirting with Gabe. Laura smiled and slipped off to find Bobby and Crowley in a very quiet, rather intimate conversation so she slowly backed away. She went and sat at the end of the dock, looking at the bright noon sun. Cas came and sat down beside her, grinning ear to ear. Laura smiled, "I thought you were with Dean?" He chuckled. "Dean went to save Gabriel from Sam; he seems quite fond of my brother." Laura smiled softly, "I'm sorry for Sam. Something tells me Gabe doesn't quite return the feelings. Unlike you and Dean." Cas just grinned and looked so indescribably happy. Laura turned towards him, "After lunch, ask him if he'd like to go for a walk with you on the beach. I'm sure he'll say yes." "Really?" asked Cas, eyes full of excitement. "Sure, he really likes you" Laura said, beginning to stand. "Now, let's go get some food." After a hearty lunch, Sam went to go find some driftwood for a fire tonight, And Cas and Dean went for that walk. Laura found Bobby and gave him a walkie-talkie, explaining she had a waterproof version with her, and she and Gabe were going sailing for a bit. Bobby took the device and waved them off, still engrossed in his discussions with Crowley. Laura backed off, grabbing Gabe and dragging him with her.

She may have slightly manipulated the wind so she could tack all the way down, going harder and faster than in the race. Gabe was smiling and laughing with her the whole time, and after about half an hour, she had the wind gradually die down so she could anchor. She and Gabriel sat for a few moments laying back in companionable silence, before Gabriel spoke up. "For the record, I'm not interested in Sam." "I know," Laura replied, "But if you did, I wouldn't be mad." "Seriously?" asked Gabriel sitting up. "Of course," said Laura, reluctantly sitting. "You've told me you love me, and I believe you. However, I know I'm also not always there or what you always, want," she explained delicately. "I am totally fine if you bring other people home, just preferably not mine, and as long as you know that it's me who holds your heart." Gabriel stared at her open mouthed, before leaning over and kissing her. Laura enthusiastically kissed back, and they parted when Gabriel needed air.

Laura giggled, and Gabriel took her hands in his. "I love you, Laura. God knows what I ever did to deserve you, but thank you." Laura smiled. "You were yourself Gabriel. I was fashioned to look out for you; I was always going to love you. How you love me has always been the biggest mystery." Gabriel looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you ask that? You have been perfect to me, to everyone! You took me in when I was half DEAD, you taught Cas to cook, Dean and Sam how to chillax and not be at each other's throats all the time as well as got Dean and Cas and Bobby and Crowley together. Why the hell wouldn't I fall in love with you?" Laura looked pleased, but slightly disbelieving. "Gabe, I was surprised you fell in love with me, because everyone talked about when our prophesy came true, everything would be different. I've followed you or kept up with you throughout history, and almost everyone you fell in love with was me. I felt so bad, because you deserved someone better than the petty person, following you through your life. And so, I hid from you. And you tried to fall in love, but never did. Until Kali. And I was so happy, watching you fall in love. I'd seen it first hand, but to watch you be so happy because of someone else? I feel like an ass, but it made me glad, proved that you had a choice. I'd always felt I was taking you away from the world, like I wasn't allowing you to love other people. And I swore I'd never do that again. I'd loved you for millennia, and I couldn't do it anymore. I had to give you up, because I felt selfish when I had you. So, when you showed up at my house, I was shocked. But, I did what I always do for you. Anything and everything I can. And, I expected you to not fall for me. To find someone who made you happy, and I'd make sure you and they were safe. And I'd be good, you'd be happy and the world would be okay."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, if I've ruined your life. I tried to do what was best, but damn it's hard. Honestly, for the first 900 years, I came so close to jumping you every time I saw you. Who you were seemed amazing to me, so I'd purposefully put myself in front of you, just to have time with you. I realized that wasn't what I was supposed to do; it didn't help you, and only made me feel bad every time you left. I'm really sorry." Laura pulled her hands out of Gabriel's and began fixing the boat up. "I'll take you back in; I assume you don't want to be near me right now." "Now wait," Gabe said, gently placing his hand on Laura's shoulder. She flinched and turned around. "So you mean, almost every time I've fallen in love, it was with you?' "For the first part of your life. I backed off, but I was still there, and you still found me occasionally." "Oh." Gabriel sat down in the boat, thinking. Laura dejectedly began hoisting the anchor and getting ready to sail. A gust of wind blew from behind them, and she put both sails out all the way, so they could get back quicker, without having to do anything. Laura couldn't help but think to herself the whole way back, 'It isn't as bad as I expected. Could have been worse. He could hate me for doing that to him. Maybe he does…' When they got in, Gabriel disappeared, and Laura derigged the boats and snapped them back to the trailer. She hopped in her car and drove the boats home.

It was 5 o'clock and she knew from experience that a day on and around the water made you very hungry. She grabbed some supplies from her kitchen, some folding chairs and matches and drove back to the beach. Sam was off doing something-or-other near the water, looked like collecting shells and skipping stones. Bobby and Crowley were sitting extremely close together now and Cas and Dean were off in the distance. Laura could see the light of their souls wrapped around each other hugging and she smiled. Finally they were getting closer to where they should be. Laura searched for Gabriel, but it looked like he'd left. She could vaguely feel him poking around in the past and she sighed. She hoped he liked what he found, but she wasn't holding her breath. She called Sam over, and had him set up the fire, while she magiced up some logs for them to sit on and a table full of sausages, hot dogs, salads, beer, colas, and French fries. The meat they could cook over the fire and then they would top it with whatever they wanted. Laura asked Sam to grab Bobby and she headed off to find grab Dean and Cas.

She shuffled her feet more as she got towards them hoping they'd hear her so she didn't walk in on anything. Dean had his eyes closed and his head resting on Castiel's shoulder while Cas stroked his hair, looking out over the water. Laura smiled and said to Cas, "Dinner's ready, if you guys are up for it." Cas smiled "I'll bring him over in a second." Laura nodded and walked back. She got halfway there before she stopped and sat down for a moment. She let a few tears come to her eyes, and she hoped Gabriel would come back, even if it was to yell at her. She sighed, realising she'd gone and done it again. She'd forced herself on Gabriel, and scared him off again. She sighed, before standing up, and running right into Gabriel. "How long have you," she began before he swept her into a long kiss. When he let her go, she asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Gabriel laughed," because I just took a stroll down memory lane, and realised just how damn luck I am to have you." Incredulously, she asked "Seriously? You aren't mad?" Gabriel smiled, "How could I be mad at you for loving me, screwed up, idiotic, self-obsessed me?" Laura laughed, "Because I am just as screwed up as you. We make a damn good team." "That we do," Gabriel conceded and they strolled down the beach towards the fire.

When they got there, Laura replenished the food and drink, before seating herself beside Gabriel on the log he's claimed. Dean and Cas had one, Bobby and Crowley had the other. Sam looked more than happy to be by himself, watching his brother be truly happy for the first time in years. That night, they shared stories around the fire that had nothing to do with monsters, hunting or blood. Crowley told them all about 17th century Scotland, Sam all about law school and his friends. Laura talked about her family and Cas and Gabriel shared stories about Heaven. Everyone was finally able to relax, and, when it finally got too cold for them to stay, They all piled back into Laura's car, inside enhanced to fit 2 extra people, while Mickey and Sam headed off on their own, and they headed back to her place. Smiling softly and sleepily, everyone shuffled off to their respective rooms for the night. When Laura and Gabriel collapsed onto her bed, they arranged themselves so she could cuddle him comfortably, and Gabriel quickly drifted off. Laura smiled and stroked his hair for a few hours, happy memories flooding her mind of times they'd shared in the past. She sent some into his dreams and felt Gabriel noticeable relax into her arms. Laura smiled and snuggled down into the bed, and she softly whispered "I love you" into Gabriel's ear. She fell asleep soon after, still holding him in her arms, so she missed the soft smile that graced his face for the rest of the night. And, for the first time in a very long time, not one person had a nightmare that night.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone had just come back from a run in with reapers, so Laura took them all out to the diner she worked at during her shift. They took the booth in the back, and when Laura came out, they gushed over the food. She waved them off, and then mentioned she needed to go find Marie. Laura found her best friend in the back with her boyfriend, Matteo. He worked as a surgeon at the local hospital and had been living with Marie for about 6 months. Laura smiled and knocked on the door to the break room. Marie looked around and came to hug her when she saw who it was. "Look! Look what Matti got me! We get to go see the AMAZING opera singer, Alexandra Brennan tonight when she debuts as Lucia, in Lucia di Lammermoor!" Marie was a huge opera buff, and played a number of different instruments. She adored Jazz and blues, but held a secret love for opera. "So cool!" Laura gushed back, winking at Matti from over her Marie's shoulder. He felt an odd weight in his pocket and pulled out two more thick pieces of paper. Laura spun Marie around, and nodded at Matti, who handed them over to her. Marie stared at the papers in her hands, before launching herself at him, covering his face in kisses and hugging him. Laura picked up the papers she'd dropped and set the tickets to the cast party on the table next to the couch. "I'm going to leave you guys be, but have fun on your date tonight!" Laura moved to leave when Matteo called out and asked to talk to her in the hall.

He pulled her out, and faced her. "Thank you. How did you know," began Matteo before Laura interrupted. "That you were planning on proposing tonight, and needed to think of the perfect place? Because angels are good." Matteo laughed, "Don't I know it. I'm just not sure how to tell her." Laura smiled sympathetically. "You'll find a way. Hell, Castiel and Dean finally stopped dancing around, I'm sure you can tell her." Matteo laughed, and added "If Cas can do it, so can I!" Laura smiled. "The theater is beautiful I hear. Very old fashioned with gold everywhere. Red brick outside, but it looks so majestic. The ballroom they are hosting the party in after is amazing too. Huge and ornately decorated, and I know Marie and Alexandra will hit it off, have fun!"

Laura went back to the table, and noticed a distinct lack of moose. "Where did Sam go?" she asked. Everyone stared at her, and then flicked their eyes over to a table by the window. Sitting there was Sam, across from Mickey, the new waitress they had hired. They seemed to be hitting it off, both obviously flirting and laughing. She just rolled her eyes. "Well, at least he won't be moping all the time." Everyone giggled and left. Sam didn't come home that night…

That night, Marie and Matteo showed up at the opera house, and stopped to admire the building. A towering red-brick building, old-fashioned looking but in such a gorgeous way. The inside was crème covered and there was gold everywhere. And the opera, it was _spectacular_. Alexandra Brennan was the star for good reason, her performance was simply stunning. Her voice was the best of any opera singer had ever heard, and her performance was beyond amazing. Afterwards, Matteo led Marie over to her, and she immediately complemented Alexandra on her performance. Now, Matteo knew very little about operas, but from what he could tell of their conversation, the girls were getting along amazingly. Alexandra had another commitment, and apologized for needing to leave, but Matteo took that opportunity to suggest Marie and he go for a walk. She gushed about the whole thing, until they reached the park. It was getting close to the end of September, though still rather warm, though the forecast called for snow soon. He sat Marie down in the bench, and when she paused for a breath, he launched into his speech. "Marie, we have been going out together for a while new, we've been living together for 6 months, and a few months ago, you asked where I wanted us to go. But first, I have something to tell you. I'm an angel." Marie laughed, "How much did you have to drink Matti?" He smiled sadly. "I didn't. Look." Matteo stood up and looked around. They were alone in the park, so he let out his wings. They were full of greens and browns, hazel, emerald, brown and everything in between. Marie walked over, scared. Matteo looked so sad, that she came over and hugged him. "Is Laura an angel too?" she asked. Matteo looked taken aback, but nodded. She giggled, I knew it! I knew there was something different about her. I have something to tell you too. I'm an angel too." Marie let her wings out, and they were beautiful. Full of blues and purples that shimmered in the moonlight. They looked so bright and full of fun, but the edges were defined by 2 rows of black feathers. Matteo looked stunned, but he had a huge grin on his face. Matteo got down on one knee before his girlfriend, who covered her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes. "Marie Ada McVean, I have loved you for a very long time now, and I'd like to prove it to you." He pulled out a green velvet box and opened it up. "Will you marry me, and allow me to love you for the rest of time?" Marie nodded, and Matteo grinned sliding the ring onto her finger. She squealed and pulled him up for the first of many, many kisses in their long, long life together.

Alexandra watched from across the street, as an angel of art and passion, she had felt their connection. Knowing now that Marie was an angel, it would make their friendship easier. She smiled and let out her red and orange wings, the same colour as a beautiful sunset, and flew off.


	23. Chapter 23

The nightmares had come back with a vengeance and Laura was slowly losing her grasp on them. Laura never ended up telling Lucifer her side, because as soon as he returned with his nightly visits he was becoming more insistent on starting where they left off. Every night for weeks she ran and ran away from Lucifer, as he tried to pull her into his arms. He looked half mad, not listening to words and reason. He was consumed by his task, and wouldn't rest. This caused Laura to, every night, begin having fits and toss and turn in her sleep. Gabriel had tried soothing her, knocking her out with his mojo, even shaking her awake and curling around her to keep her still. Laura would wake up every morning and apologize profusely but refuse to talk about it, but she seemed perpetually scared. Gabriel had taken to sleeping on the pullout couch but hearing Laura whimpering and fighting someone, night after night. Finally, he'd had enough. It was time for him to take a walk through her dreams.

Lucifer felt Gabriel's presence as soon as he arrived and grinned. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. He sat at the table across from Laura, who was poised to bolt, when he noticed the corpse on the ground begin to breathe. Laura was still too focused on planning an escape from Lucifer to notice. She stood there, tensed to run for a good 10 minutes, before she eased her stance and looked over at the angel. He sat, with his feet on the table lazily picking at his vessel's nails. "Ahh, you're finally being civil" he said, turning to fix her with eyes far too blue for his vessel.

"ME? I'M the one who's being uncivil? You've been trying to sexually assault me for weeks!" Gabriel stiffened on the floor, but didn't move. Lucifer smiled, "darling, you know I'd never hurt you. I love you." Gabriel almost lost it, eyes flying open, but remained still. Laura looked sick. "Love? I didn't think the great Day Star even remembered what love was. You who threw a temper-tantrum when Daddy brought the new baby home." Lucifer glowered at her, "I LOVED you, and you loved me little one! I was the one you were loyal to in Heaven, I was your first love and you were mine! But you got scared when I was cast out, and now you act as if you never loved me." Laura was almost shaking with rage. "You never heard my side of the story." Lucifer grinned. "As you wish, enlighten me."

Laura sat down in her chair, well away from Lucifer. She sent a sad look at Gabriel. She noticed his eyes were open, but she looked away quickly. She took a deep breath and began. "It's true, Lucifer, I was always around you and your brothers in Heaven. The 5 of you were the brightest of the angels, some of the purest souls. It was hard not to be attracted to you all. However, that's where my story deviates from yours. Castiel and I were close friends, two smaller angels, we thought, who were destined for huge things. God had fashioned me, but not initially as a soldier. It seemed as though I was to be a nurse, the one at home who would help the injured soldiers. The only difference was that I had powers almost unseen, about equal to all of yours. I had the ability to fight, but no desire to. And so, when I met Castiel, I was entranced. A soldier, one who would follow and do exactly what he was told. However, he always seemed sad, that he had to carry out orders, that he had no choice, even though he had no concept of these feelings. We could confide in each other, and so when Dad pulled me aside and told me about what I had to do, I was scared. To be told that one of the archangel's entire life and happiness rested on me, it was a lot."

"I remember pulling him aside, and telling him everything. I saw a light in the trees, but I didn't think it was you. He assured me to have faith in God's plan, that He would make sure that everything worked out. That night, yes I did go home and fell asleep. But that night I dreamed of Gabriel. My brain went through every scenario it could come up with, and one of them was that he would fall in love with me. It was a fledgling's dream, but I held to that because I knew it was all I'd have. I remember that dream that came up with an alarming regularity was one that included our first kiss. The first night I dreamt it, I swore I felt him actually kiss me, and it felt perfect. I found myself looking forward to dreaming about it. One night I opened my eyes and saw another soul there. I thought I was still dreaming, but yes Lucifer I did kiss you, thinking you were your brother. And I realized I needed to learn more about Gabriel if I was to help him. So I began hanging around you five so I could. And you know what Lucifer? I did feel quite bad for you when you feel. I knew that you were upset and fighting for what you believed in, but there was nothing I could do. I told myself there was nothing, but I thought about it and realized that it was you, that night, all those nights in my room. I still felt horrible haring it come out of your mouth, but what you still don't know is how I tried to talk to you.

There was a time recently when I thought there was nothing that would make Gabriel happier than to have his brother back home. So, I single-handedly laid siege to Hell, trying to get to you. And, I almost succeeded. I had almost gotten to your cage when Alistair caught me. He took me back to the rack and tortured me. But, I wouldn't break. I refused to crack, because I had to get out. Alistair grew frustrated, and that's when I met Dean. He pulled out all the big guns, and I first got a glimpse at the pure soul that was ripping itself to shreds. It enjoyed inflicting pain; saw it as retribution for all that had been done to him. Why do you think he distrusted me so much? He recognised a small amount of me. And so, when Castiel came and pulled Dean out, I followed out the hole they had created. I tried to make it better, but I couldn't. I still can't, and I'm sorry. But you need to learn to accept that I don't love you. Maybe I did, a part of me back in the Garden, but I never intended to, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. And Lucifer, the great _Basgim Aoiveae, _I forgive you for all you have done. I believe that while it was your fault, what you did, but I don't blame you."

Laura stood then and moved over to Gabriel's body. "I love you, Gabriel, and I'm sorry." She lifted the dead body into her arms and held it. She near screamed when it hugged her back. She half dropped him and ran back, immediately defensive. Gabriel sat up and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Your dreams have been so bad lately, I figured I'd try and help out." Laura looked shocked, "And you only thought to speak up NOW?" Lucifer smiled, watching as Laura grew angry. Gabriel looked panicked, "You refused to speak to me about it, and I never knew about when you were in Heaven." Laura glared at him. "You only had to ask, and you" she said, rounding on a grinning Lucifer, "You knew this whole time, didn't you, you bastard!" Lucifer just shrugged, "Maybe. Besides, it's not for me to get involved in." Laura huffed, "Fine, but just so you're aware Gabriel, my dreams have been so bad because your asshole of an older brother has been trying to get in my pants. I fought for you, because of you." Laura turned and went into the rest of the hotel, leaving Gabriel and Lucifer alone.

Lucifer turned towards Gabriel. "So, little bro, what did you think?" Gabriel frowned, "I think I misjudged how much of an ass you can be. And, maybe, I misjudged just how pissy you get when you can't have what you want." Lucifer frowned and moved to explain when Gabriel held up his hand. "You know, I still remember the day you left. I almost jumped into the hole you fell through. I wanted to. But, something held me back. I _couldn't_ jump, and I couldn't figure out why. It was her, wasn't it?" Lucifer smiled grimly. Yes, the angel held you back." Gabriel stopped for a moment. "You said 'the angel' not 'her'. Who is she?" Laura leaned against the door, having cooled off. "Finally." Both boys spun around to face her and she smiled. "It's been 12 millennia and now you ask my name. The truth is, I don't have one. I was an idea, not an angel. I was healing, not a healer. I was called _zorge_, friend, and _pashs_, daughter, everyone always assumed I was female, or used a female name. Gabriel you typically preferred females, so I assumed a female name and vessel. However, I could change and become, say, a male." Here, Laura closed her eyes and morphed into a Dean look-alike. She shifted through various male forms before returning to her current vessel. "I am anyone and everyone. And, I've never had a real name." Laura smiled sadly and looked at Lucifer. "Just so you're aware darling," she said, moving to take Gabriel's arm, "You show up in my dreams again, and I will kick your ass." He smiled, "Then, I await our chance to meet in person. I shall see you all in Detroit!" And with that, Laura and Gabriel both sat up with a gasp.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriel really seemed to take to heart that Laura did not have a true name, and it bothered him. He was more frustrated with himself for not asking. He pored over ancient texts, looking for a name associated to anything like her, but no names appeared. The closest he could find was an entity from what the humans called the 'Holy Trinity'. It was called the Holy Spirit and the lore about it never seemed to end. Apparently it was similar to a Grace, but it could inhabit everyone and anyone at any and every point in time. He pulled Castiel aside and confronted him about it. "Cas," he said, after snapping them off to a milkshake place in Jersey, "What is Laura's name?" Castiel just stared at Gabriel. "What is Laura'S name?" he clarified Gabriel sighed, "Yes, her real name! Nick is the vessel, Lucifer is the angel. Laura is the human name she adopted to fit in in this century. She has gone by Eir, and many other names and vessels and genders before. But, I can't find what her true name is." Castiel looked puzzled so Gabriel continued. "I know what happened in Heaven before the Fall, and I know how close the two of you were. This is why I came to you first, I was wondering if you remembered her ever being addressed by a name." Cas looked amazed. "I only ever heard her, or him, called daughter or friend. Though, I remember very faintly the whispers of a name that followed her idea. She was more an idea in an angelic form; a wavelength within a wavelength. I believe in English it was something along the lines of 'God's Spirit' or 'Holy Spirit'." Gabriel jumped up and kissed him on the head, before running out the door, calling "Thanks little bro!" over his shoulder. Cas was confused but dismissed it as Gabriel being silly and went to find Dean.

Gabriel however went searching, looking for another angel who may be able to help him. He considered a summoning ritual, but he didn't want to meet the angel in a potentially hostile way. Gabriel sighed and snapped off to the last place he had heard about him in. After hours of searching, he found a very elaborate mansion in Southern Virginia. He sighs and rings the bell. Lots of shuffling is heard before the door swings open to reveal a not un-attractive British man in a suit jacket and jeans. "Gabriel! Long-time no see," he says, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him inside. "I don't know where the hell you've been, but I think you're aware there is a war on. Let's not paint any more targets than we need to, shall we?" he asked, securing the door once again. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you, Balthazar. I was wondering if you could help me out." Balthazar rolled his eyes, "always with the help! Why do you never stop by for some wine and a shag like the good old days?" he asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I've been a little preoccupied" he replied. "I'll say" quipped Balthazar, pouring some wine, "you stink of spirit and Winchester. Nasty combination." Gabriel looked amused. "We're both angels, and therefore made of spirit." Balthazar looked amazed. "True, but you smell like the human incarnate. Who have you been hanging around with?"

"That's actually why I'm here" Gabriel said. "Currently in a female vessel, goes by the earth name 'Laura' and has never been given a true name. I need you to help me figure out who she is." Balthazar paled and put down his glass. "You've met her?' he asked in a very hushed tone. Gabriel was worried, "I've known her for a long time. Legend has it; she's been following me around throughout history." Balthazar gaped open-mouthed at Gabriel before pulling himself together. He turned away, "I remember her from the Garden. She was a beautiful soul, everyone sought her, but she always managed to keep herself hidden. When she wasn't actively hiding, she could be found in the forest with Castiel, watching you five. Lucifer was greatly envious of her beauty and wished to make her his own. Before he fell, he had planned to woo her, but that went sour when Michael kicked him from Heaven." Gabriel snorted, "Yeah, and he's been sexually harassing her in her dream attempting to make her his still." Balthazar looked confused, "He should not be able to enter The Holy Spirit's thoughts, her power must be greatly weakened." Gabriel laughed, which cause Balthazar to look offended. "An injury to the great mother is no laughing matter!" Gabriel instantly sobered, "The Great Mother?" he squeaked. "Yes, the very same," said Balthazar. "She thinks she is some lesser angel, with powers about equal to my own, created solely for the purpose of putting me back together again." Balthazar started, and then ran into the library, Gabriel hot on his heels.

Balthazar was rummaging through his bookshelves while Gabriel looked on confused. With a cry, Balthazar pulled out a book that looked centuries old, and softly put it down on the table. He carefully flipped through the pages that looked like they would fall to dust even under his light touch. "Here," he said pointing to an old Enochian paragraph. "There are three great parts, the father, the son and the Holy Spirit. The father represents our father, he who created us and gives life. The son represents all of us, the first of God's creations and his soldiers. The Holy Spirit the goodness of god, the embodiment of all he stands for. It has no gender, though commonly referred to as The Great Mother, for she is what created even God; she is the basis for all that is good. She is healing, is happiness and the very spirit of God." Balthazar turned to Gabriel, "She is what our Grace is made of." The two angels sat there silently until Gabriel asked in a very small, scared voice, "Why is she here, what does she want with me?" Balthazar looked pensive, before flipping through a few more pages. "It has been said, that the Great Child will be so torn, that he needs reprieve. He who has the purest heart and soul, has the greatest ability to love, will find it in her. And they will live, together, forever more. Until such a time as this, she will remain unaware of her true personage." Gabriel looked ready to be sick, while Balthazar laughed lightly, slapping his shoulder. "Oh Great Child, lover of all, I believe you are her keeper." And, when asked, it was said that Gabriel most certainly did not pass out then, thank you very much.


	25. Chapter 25

Of course, Gabriel couldn't tell Laura any of this. So, he had to sit and stew in his own juices. Laura remained unaware, though everyone else could tell that something was wrong. He pulled Castiel aside a few days later and told him everything. What bothered him the most, was Castiel just nodded. "I see" he said serenely, "is there anything else? There is a war going on, and it needs my attention." Gabriel seethed, "is there anything else? I just found out my girlfriend is the most powerful archangel and the direct embodiment of Dad's love, and all you can say is 'I see'? Castiel looked vaguely affronted. "It seems only natural to me that she be a high-ranking angel. She succeeded in putting you into line a number of times now. It makes perfect sense." With that, Castiel spun on his heel and practically flounced away from a dumbstruck Gabriel. He shook his head and followed after Cas, where he found Laura fiddling with an old radio. It was a regular Tuesday morning, Gabriel could think of no reason why she would need such a thing. He was about to ask when Laura motioned for both him and Castiel to be silent. "Sam is asleep in the next room, and I have the perfect wake-up call for him" she said with a positively evil grin. With a quick wink at Gabriel she stole into the livingroom and planted the radio next to the bed, with the front facing Sam. She snuck back into the kitchen and finished preparing breakfast.

Laura silenced Dean as he came in with a warm cup of coffee and a large stack of pancakes. Castiel and Gabriel were already seated around the table, so Dean took his usual place next to Cas. Cas looked at him inquisitively but Den seemed unaffected by the heavy silence. Gabriel looked deep in thought until… "Oh no. No no no, not you. You would never." Gabriel began to protest but Laura merely raised one eyebrow, winked and snapped her fingers.

"It was the Heat of the Moment! Heat of the Moment!" Came blaring out of the radio and Sam awoke with a scream. "NOOOO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" He came running into the kitchen to find Laura and Gabriel rolling on the floor laughing, Castiel looking very confused and Dean with his fork halfway up to his mouth looking unsure as to whether he should laugh or cry. "Come on Sam," Laura gasped from her position on the floor. "I thought you loved Asia!" With murderous look, Sam stalked out of the room and Laura and Gabriel fell into a renewed fit of giggles. Dean, however, did not die that day. Nor the next, nor the next, though Sam was always a little more wary of Laura whenever she was near something that had to do with music.

Laura went out of her way to soothe Sam for the next couple days, and after explaining what had happened to Castiel had taken the scolding he gave her. Gabriel was still having trouble wrapping his head around such an important angel being scolded by a lower one, but he hid his disbelief well. At least, he thought he had.

"Is everything alright?" Laura asked, perched on the edge of her desk. Gabriel had been poring through angel lore lately and she was getting curious. He jumped guiltily before looking her in the eyes "Everything is fine, I promise. I'm just trying to come up with a name for you. Since you don't remember who you were, I am going to try and pick an Enochian name and translate it for you." It was her turn to look guilty now. "You don't have to Gabriel" she began before he interceded. "I want to." he promised, clasping her hand. Laura looked away, and studied the floor. "You know Upstairs isn't overly fond of renaming angels. Maybe I should go up and," Here Gabriel stood up and forced Laura to look at him. "Listen here. Heaven is ot the best place for long-lost angels to suddenly appear mid-apocalypse. Do you really want to be forced to pick a side?" Laura's eyes widened as she considered having to fight off Lucifer and Michael and Raphael… But she sighed. "I don't want you to be cast out further than you have already put yourself. Gabriel took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "_Mά go raibh orm roghnaigh faoi tusa, agus faoi an neamh, is iad tusa a tόgroinn."_ Laura gasped and Gabriel repeated it again in English, leaning close. "If I had to choose between you and Heaven, I would choose you. Remember that." Laura began softly crying into his shoulder as he held her. She brought her arms up as well to cradle him and whispered "You as well my love."

Castiel turned away from the doorway. He had been meaning to ask Laura something, but he thought this was more important. He could sense something big coming. It worried him, but Castiel pushed it out of his mind for now. He turned and flew off to find Dean and Sam on their hunt. Maybe he could be of some use there.


	26. Chapter 26

Laura awoke and stretched. It was just a snowy Tuesday, and she so didn't want to get up. Rolling over, she snuggled deeper into the strong, warm, protective arms holding her. Though the body beside her was a good couple inches shorter than her, it was still nice to feel safe. Gabriel's laugh rumbled deep in his chest, and when she blearily opened her eyes again, she could see him smiling at her. "Well, good morning sunshine" he said cheekily before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Laura groaned, reached up and dragged Gabe into a much deeper kiss on the lips. When she finally let him go, they were both breathing harder. Smirking, Laura dragged herself from the bed and bustled around the room getting ready for the day, shaking her butt as she went. She blew Gabe, still tucked inside her bed, a kiss before heading down the hall to get everything else done. Half an hour later, she returned to her room to find the arch-angel asleep again. Smiling deviously, she pulled out her phone and played the recording Cas had given her. She gave him a weak excuse as to wanting to be woken up to birdsong in the morning, so she needed a recording for her alarm, but she knew he saw right through that. She started playing it, getting gradually louder until Gabe _growled_ in his sleep, burrowing under the pillows. Laura turned off her phone and glared at the bed. Admittedly, at least no pillows were thrown at her, believing Cas was trying to wake him. Angels are considerably stronger than humans; though Laura being a Healer, she was just as strong as him, maybe even more so. She quietly snuck into the bathroom and filled up a bucket with cold water. She felt a presence and saw Cas watching, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She winked and slipped back into her room. Gabe was still on the bed, sleeping. Last time she had tried to sneak up on him, she got a "don't even think about it" and was spun around and against a wall in a heartbeat. She hoped that now he was asleep, he wouldn't feel her coming.

She snuck right up next to the bed and lifted the bucket high. She looked around and saw Cas perched on the couch grinning. She smiled back before pouring the contents of the bucket all over the sleeping angel. With a shout, Gabriel was up and in the middle of the room, dripping wet and looking murderous. Cas and Laura were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off, and couldn't seem to stop. Until Gabriel lifted them up and plopped them on the couch that was. "What the hell?" He grumbled. "What have I ever done to either of you?!" Laura and Cas both just stared at him until he looked away guiltily. "Okay fine, but still!" Laura just smirked. "You're losing your touch Gabey-baby. I managed to sneak up on you while you were asleep. Granted, I am quieter than the Winchesters, but still." She raised her eyebrows and fixed him with a mockingly reproving stare. Gabe just muttered under his breath about idiotic humans and the cold. He dried himself off with a snap of his fingers before his eyes lit up. "You bought waffles!" he squealed, before tearing off towards the kitchen. This just sent Laura and Cas into a renewed fit of giggles before they followed him.

Because of their metabolisms, Laura has enough sugar in her house to put a small army of children into a comatose state. While he put almost the entire contents of the box of waffles into the toaster, Laura rifled through the pantry pulling out chocolate syrup, maple syrup, table syrup, jam, jelly, sprinkles, whipped cream and as many other sugar products as she could find. She set them all out on the island in front his spot before fixing a cup of coffee for Cas and a tea for herself. Metabolism or not, she enjoyed other foods other than sugar. Cas smiled at her gratefully and as soon as Gabe had sat down to eat, Laura turned towards him. "So Cas, what brings you here?" "I, uhm, well. I had something to tell Dean and I wasn't quite sure how to do it." Gabriel crowed with delight, "FINALLY!" Laura just glared at him before smiling encouragingly at Cas. "Go on." "Well, he's been pretty down lately, and no matter what I do, I can't seem to make him smile. Sam's been missing for a couple of days now, so that isn't helping anything either." Gabriel looked panicked. "Sam's missing?" Without even blinking, Laura responded, "I'm sure he's fine, but today we have a much more pressing issue." Laura said. "Some demons have been spotted in Detroit. An abandoned warehouse, few miles from the border; something to go check out. And besides Gabe, don't you have to be in Detroit in," she checked the oven behind her, "10 minutes?" "Shit!" Gabriel yelled, hurriedly throwing on whatever he could snap up and giving Laura a kiss on the cheek and Cas' hair a ruffle he snapped off.

Laura turned back to face Cas who stared at her. "He didn't have an appointment, did he?" "No, but I didn`t think you wanted to talk about Dean in front of him." Cas smiled gratefully. "So, lemme guess. You want to tell Dean that you love him, right?" Cas sat there, spluttering for a moment before blushing and whispering "Is it really that obvious?" "Yes dear. Honestly, even Crowley has been trying to see when you two would finally admit your feelings for each other. Based on the way you two look at each other, there is no fear of your feelings not being reciprocated." Cas looked bashful but happy. It was so cute to see him so excited at the prospect of Dean liking him back. "All you two need to do now is kiss and get on with it" Laura said. At that, Cas's face fell dramatically. Seeing this, Laura became worried. "Cas, hunny? What's wrong?" Cas mumbled something indistinct. "Pardon me?" Laura asked "I said I don't know how to kiss someone okay!" Laura had to try very hard not to laugh; she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Apparently she didn't try hard enough, because Cas made to fly off. "NO!" she yelled, grabbing the back of his coat and hauling him back into his chair. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you. I just find it so cute how you're so worried about that. Look, here's what you do.

Tonight, after your hunt or whenever you see Dean, tell him you have something important to tell him and lead him over to the couch or the bed in the motel (or here, if you guys are nearby. Sit down and look him right in the eye and tell him that you have feelings for him, and that you might live him. He feels the same way, so he should agree. Make sure you tell him that it's real, you aren't kidding. Not that he won't believe you, but Dean is just naturally suspicious. Then, you both will probably end up smiling like idiots at each other. Now, Dean might make the first move, but if he doesn't, here's what you do. You can tell him you're going to kiss him, or make it spontaneous. But, you lean in very slowly, looking at his lips like this." Now, Laura was leaning towards Cas, showing him. "I promise, I'm not going to kiss you" she says. Cas visibly relaxes. "Now, you move closer and closer until your lips touch." Here, there is a strangled sound coming from the doorway. Laura and Cas both whip around to see a shocked, hurt Dean standing in the doorway. Neither had heard him come in. Laura buried her face in her hands with a soft "fuck" as Cas stood up to chase after him. "Dean!" he yelled, but Dean had already slammed the door and they heard the Impala screeching away down the street. Cas flopped down on the stool, defeated and confused. Laura looked up at him, and when their eyes met, Cas' held nothing but sadness. Laura suddenly was hit with an image "Laura, what's wrong?" Cas cried, moving to catch her as she fell off the stool. He lowered her to the ground when she gasped out. "Detroit. 700 Piquette Ave. Abandoned building. He heard about the hunt, and came to get you. Go Cas, find him and fix it!" With a loud flapping sound, Cas was gone. Laura slumped on the floor and passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

Somehow, Dean had managed to make it out into the middle of the highway before Cas caught up with him. "Dean," he said seriously, but Dean just stared ahead. Cas was shocked; Dean hadn't even been surprised by his entrance. "Dean, are you okay? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Dean snorted, "No, Cas, apparently the mistake was all my fault this time. I tricked myself into thinking you could veer actually love a human. How stupid of me." Castiel looked up in surprise, "Dean, I do love you." Dean looked ready to explode, "Then why the hell were you and that bitch making out at her house?!" Cas looked straight ahead. "Dean, pull over." Dean did, and turned to glare at Castiel. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Dean was surprised but his lips did not yield. Cas pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I was asking Laura, not 'that bitch' how to tell you how much I love you. I have never kissed someone I care about before, and I was unsure what to do. She was EXPLAINING what you do; she did not make any physical contact with me. I'm sad that you would even consider that I would be unfaithful to you Dean. I rebelled for you; I've been killing my brothers and sisters for you! And you can't trust me when I say have feelings for you."

Cas looked ready to fly off when Dean's hand shot off and caught his. "Cas, wait!" Castiel looked at Dean, who could see sadness deep inside. He sighed, and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry Cas. I haven't had the best relationships in the past, and you're an angel. You deserve someone better than me. I, I over reacted and I'm sorry." Cas looked upset and lifted Dean's head so their eyes would meet. "Dean, why would you say that? How could you think… why would I want anyone else but you? The bad you've done? Not your fault. And you know what? I've done things too, and you still seem to love me, crazy as that is. And I don't want anyone but you." Dean smiled, tears in his eyes, when Cas leaned in to kiss him again. It was slow and awkward, but it was perfect. Dean slowly coached Cas while he was kissing him, until Cas pulled back, grinning like a madman. "Dean, while I find this quite enjoyable, I must recommend that we adjourn this until later. We are currently needed in Detroit. Sam is meeting us there." Dean nodded, and off they went; Dean and Cas' hands clasped between them the whole way.

* * *

Good day all! I hope you've liked it so far! There is still much more coming, and I will cover the Apocalypse and maybe even throw in a huge Angel battle or two (wink wink). Hope you've liked it!


End file.
